Ghosts
by The Lady Black Cat
Summary: Shiz/Nat / UA / de amor, muerte y venganza...
1. I

**Ghosts**

por: Black Cat

*****************

El tiempo no parece transcurrir en este lugar.

Ahí está como siempre el viejo Mark, sirviendo uno que otro trago; una pareja en la barra comiéndose a besos... y el tipo del sombrero que se la vive aquí desde que perdió su empleo...

La pequeña mesa, esa que está a un costado de la barra, cubierta por las sombras; esa es mi mesa...

Siento que estoy cayendo en algo obsesivo... ocultándome y esperar a que atravieses esa puerta mientras fumo una y otra vez acompañada de un vaso con whisky en las rocas.

Parece que hoy no vendrás. Ya son casi las 11...

_-"Seguro que a Natsuki le hubiera gustado esto.... " _

Idiotas, no se han dado cuenta de que llegué hace rato...en fin...

Quizás Dios si existe, pues por fin atendió mi suplica mental... apareciste, envuelta en ese vestido negro que se ciñe a tu figura... con el que me haces perder toda cordura. Shizuru.

Observo cómo te acercas a la barra. Esta es mi oportunidad, quiero hablarte... quiero... ¡No! ... ¿quién diablos es ella?...

Al parecer hoy no estarás sola... como yo... tus manos juguetean con las de aquella chica de peinado extraño... creo que se llama Marguerite, Tomoe Marguerite. Solo he oído rumores, nada concreto... dinero, excesos y todo lo que suele acarrear esto... al menos eso dicen las "chicas de afuera", como le llaman a las prostitutas.

Vaya, creo que comienzo a sentirme patética... esto de esperar por horas y que todo se arruine al final no me hace nada de gracia... Mi masoquismo se refleja en cada mirada hacia ti... No sé si esto fue amor a primera vista o alguna de esas cosas cursis que se me ocurren de vez en cuando, pero... por alguna extraña razón, siento que... ya nos habíamos conocido antes

_Mientras tanto..._

_Tomoe jalaba a Shizuru hacia una de las mesas al fondo para tener más privacidad, todo iría bien si no fuera porque lo hacía de una forma nada delicada._

_-Me lastimas..._

_-Shhh... Esto lo compensará... _

_Mientras decía esto, Tomoe comenzaba a besar bruscamente a la chica castaña mientras su mano izquierda era posada en una de las piernas de esta, comenzando a manosearla._

_-uhm... espera... ah... no, no lo hagas_

_-¿hacer qué?, ¿esto? ... jajaja_

_-dije que NO_

_-cállate! no quiero que llamemos la atención_

_-mira quien lo dice..._

_-como que estás muy sensible hoy ¿no?_

_-/ya habiéndose librado de las caricias y besos/ ..._

_-Recuerda... ahora eres mía..._

_Shizuru no soportó esas palabras... y de lagrimas sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar, sin embargo lo disimuló muy bien. _

_-voy al tocador..._

_-no tardes... /dándole una palmada en el trasero/_

Observo como ambas se cambian a una de las mesas del fondo, cerca de la mía. El ver como esa tipa maltrata a mi Shizuru... me hace hervir la sangre...

A veces me recrimino el hecho de no haber tenido el valor de hablarte. Pero creo que eso ya no importa...A pesar de que pasa a mi lado, le soy indiferente... Eso me pone triste.

No me siento bien... a unos metros de mi, veo a Chie, pensé que hoy no la vería por aquí... uhm... ya veo, ha vuelto a las andadas otra vez. Pobre Aoi....

Comienza a dolerme la cabeza... como si clavaran en mí cientos de clavos. Es insoportable...

Los minutos transcurren, Shizuru no regresa; quizás se largó de aquí, aunque lo dudo, estoy segura de que se metió a los baños... Aghh!! ... ya no aguanto, siento que mi cráneo va a explotar...

_Minutos y más minutos._

_Natsuki se levantó de su asiento, su vista se comenzó a nublar, sin embargo ella conocía el camino hacia los baños. Se puso en pié y comenzó su andar._

_Tomoe perdió la paciencia al ver que Shizuru no regresaba y decidió ir a buscarla, con una mirada llena de desprecio hacia todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino. Hoy también vestía de negro; como Natsuki, como Shizuru... como todos. Casualidades..._

Una punzada en mi corazón. Algo no anda bien. Siento que el camino es inmenso... Llego a la puerta, pero por alguna razón, volteo hacia todos lados y observo como Tomoe se acerca pero antes en su camino Chie, mi amiga sin querer tropieza con ella y su bebida se derrama salpicando unas cuantas gotas en la acompañante de mi Shizuru. Tomoe la encara, y la empuja contra la pared...

-¡Chie! -grito pero no me escucha, algo anda mal. Quiero ayudarla, pero mis piernas no responden.

_Tomoe la deja y continúa caminando hacia la entrada del baño. Conforme se acerca, el dolor se hace más intenso y un horrible escalofrió recorre mi espina dorsal. Ahora se encuentra frente a mí. _

Puedo observarla claramente… sus ojos. Sus ojos me aterran…

Esta maldita sensación me desespera. Parece tener la vista perdida… quizás esté drogada o algo así. Maldita.

De nuevo el tiempo parece detenerse. El dolor insoportable y su pequeño bolso de Prada.

Tomoe en un arrebato de furia, decidida abrió la puerta del baño.

-¡Qué demonios!..

_Natsuki era testigo de su propia pesadilla hecha realidad. Pues, Tomoe al abrir la puerta encontró a Shizuru en brazos y labios de alguien más. Alguien que ella conocía muy bien._

Ese cabello oscuro… los ojos verdes, la piel…

-No, esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto… esto no puede estar pasando… no, no a mí…- Las lágrimas, la confusión y sobre todo, el terror, invadieron su ser.

_Era ella misma con Shizuru en sus brazos, consolándola, besándola…_

_-¿Así que aquí estabas mi amor?, vaya, si que no te gusta perder el tiempo ¿eh?...Y Tú, Kuga, ¿acaso no sabes que es de mal gusto llegar a donde no te invitan? –El rostro de Tomoe comenzaba a desencajarse, por la rabia._

_-…he venido por ella – decía Natsuki que aún rodeaba la cintura de una Shizuru que se aferraba a la persona que más amaba en el mundo._

_-Vaya vaya, así que el príncipe valiente ha venido a salvar a esta pobre damisela en peligro que gozaba mientras tú no estabas… que gozaba siendo mí…- Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, Natsuki le lanzó una bofetada._

_-¡Cállate!_

_-¡Como te atreves desgraciada! –un pequeño hilo de sangre recorría su labio inferior izquierdo.- Siempre supe que si me quería deshacer de ti, debía hacerlo Yo misma…_

Esas palabras… comienzo a recordar algo… algo… Ella… su bolso…

_Tomoe abre su bolso y de este saca un arma… un revolver .357 Magnum, impecable y sucio a la vez, dispuesto a tomar otra vida…_

_-¡Natsuki! – Shizuru trata de jalarla a un lado._

_Solo se escucha una detonación…_

-¡¡Basta!! … ya, no más...

Esto es demasiado para mí.

Me duele el pecho. No quiero ver. Siento algo caliente que baja por mis brazos y abdomen… No quiero ver… no quiero… pero el líquido rojo se hace presente.

Miro mis manos empapadas en sangre, que emana a la altura de mi corazón; a la vez me veo a mi misma con los últimos suspiros de vida caer de rodillas frente a Tomoe, quien golpea mi rostro con su arma derribándome de una vez por todas…

Shizuru… ya casi no te puedo escuchar… todo se vuelve oscuro…

_Las telarañas, el polvo y las mantas blancas cubrían cada espacio dentro de aquel local abandonado. La barra estaba en pésimo estado por el paso del tiempo…_

_El techo presentaba goteras y el olor a humedad era demasiado penetrante. Había un pequeño agujero en el techo donde se podía apreciar un poco el cielo nublado y lluvioso._

_Cintas amarillas de "prohibido el paso" se podían apreciar en la entrada de unos baños. Todo hubiese seguido igual pero un grito irrumpió la calma que existía en ese ambiente de olvido total… provenía de lo que alguna vez fue una escena del crimen. A dicho grito se sumaron ruidos de objetos que se estrellaban contra los cristales. _

_En el interior en medio de las sombras apenas y se apreciaba una silueta humana. Que sujetaba fuertemente su cabeza a la vez que se apoyaba contra una de las frías paredes. Así permaneció unos minutos, sollozando y murmurando cosas que no se escuchaban claramente._

_A unos metros aún se conservaba una silueta marcada en el piso con tiza blanca, acompañada de una gran mancha oscura…_

_La puerta de los baños se abrió y de ella salió una mujer que sin importar que las cintas amarillas se enredaran en ella, avanzó un par de metros hasta llegar a la zona de mesas… Su cabello revuelto y sucio, la piel manchada de un rojo oscuro, y retazos de lo que alguna vez fue ropa, le daba un aspecto realmente tétrico; sin embargo, lo que realmente la hacía ver como un ser infernal eran sus ojos verdes… tan llenos de ira, tristeza y soledad como carentes de vida..._

_Caminó un par de metros más hasta llegar a la barra, donde se encontraban varias cosas, entre ellas un viejo diario. Lo tomó entre sus manos y después de unos segundos, lágrimas caían sobre el viejo papel._

_"Tragedia en la Belle Epoque_

_La tragedia sigue haciéndose presente en la familia Kuga, pues a pocos meses de haber fallecido Saeko Kuga, una de las más importantes empresarias dentro del mundo farmacéutico, la madrugada de ayer, a Natsuki, su hija, le fue arrebatada la vida mientras se encontraba en el conocido bar La Belle Epoque. _

_Testigos aseguran que tuvo una riña con alguien más dentro de los baños del lugar, donde le fue arrebatada la vida casi de inmediato por un disparo de arma de fuego que dio directo en su corazón, hasta el momento se desconocen las causas de dicha riña y más aún del o la responsable, aunque se especula que fue una de las prostitutas del lugar, las cuales ya están siendo investigadas. En este bar también se encontraba la joven empresaria Tomoe Marguerite y su acompañante Shizuru Fujino, heredera de una conocida firma de Diseñador quienes lamentan dicha tragedia._

_"-Natsuki y yo éramos buenas amigas y a mí, como a Shizuru, nos duele mucho que haya sucedido esta tragedia…"-declaró Marguerite", mientras que Fujino no dio declaración alguna debido a una pequeña crisis._

_Los funerales se llevarán a cabo este sábado a las 5 pm."_

-Shizuru...

****continuará


	2. II

**II**

"_De acuerdo con los pronósticos dados por el servicio meteorológico nacional, las lluvias seguirán al menos hasta el próximo Lunes..."_

_La lluvia se hacía presente una vez más en la semana, dando un aspecto de melancolía en uno de los suburbios más bravos de la ciudad. El noticiero de las 6 con las noticias más importantes hasta esa hora, un par de tiendas abiertas donde las pocas personas que se animaban a salir se abastecían de alimentos._

_A lo lejos un viejo edificio multifamiliar habitado con apenas la mitad de su capacidad albergaba en el último piso a tres chicas que ensayaban una y otra vez... _

-One Two Three Four!

[We walk the streets; I'm out to get you

We bite

Just a feast of gore and blood

We bite

Carnivores live for pleasure

We bite

Strike out like a wolf's endeavor

We bite

And when I get your blood I rip your throat

Your blood I rip your throat

I want your blood, I rip your throat

To drink some blood

We bite, we bite, we bite, we bite]

_El sonido era rudo, con acordes básicos de guitarra y batería, mientras una voz femenina cantaba con furia melódica._

[And when I get your blood I rip your throat

Your blood I rip your throat

I want your blood, I rip your throat

To drink some blood

We bite, we bite

And when I get your blood I rip your throat

Your blood I rip your throat

I want your blood, I rip your throat

To drink some blood

We bite, we bite, we bite, we bite]

-Yeah! ...

-¡Sí! Por fin nos salió Nina-chan – Una chica pelirroja esbozaba una gran sonrisa mientras sostenía un bajo entre sus manos

-Arika chan tiene razón, si seguimos así pronto podremos presentarnos en el Black's – Una chica rubia con un par de baquetas se acerca.

-Si... tienen razón...

-Nina-chan, no es hora para desanimarse, tu papá debe... –la frase de Arika fue interrumpida por la chica de ojos ámbar.

-¡Él no es mi padre!... ¿cuántas veces les debo decir a ti y a Erstin que ese sujeto no es nada mío? – El enojo en sus palabras era evidente, sin embargo un abrazo por parte de Ers logró calmarla y a la vez sonrojarla.

-Lo sentimos Nina...-Ers ahora solo posaba una mano en el hombro de Nina.

-Si...

-De tanto ensayar, me ha dado sed. Iré a comprar algo de tomar – decía Arika mientras tomaba una sombrilla cerca de la puerta- ¿quieren que les traiga algo?

- algo de tomar y unas papas – Ers sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un billete y se lo daba a la pelirroja- ¿Nina quieres algo?

-un jugo está bien...

-¿está bien de uva, Nina-chan?- preguntaba nuevamente Arika

-Sí, está bien –mientras sentía un ligero roce en su mano izquierda por parte de Ers.

-Bien, no tardo

Una vez que Arika salió del lugar, ambas chicas, permanecieron en silencio. Nina se recostó en un sillón viejo pero a la vez cómodo mientras Ers ponía en orden los instrumentos que habían utilizado. Una vez que terminó se recostó a un lado de Nina. El silencio seguía, el sonido de la lluvia y uno que otro auto que circulaba. La Chica oji-azul posó su rostro en el hombro de Nina quien comenzó a jugar con su cabello...

-Nina...- ésta la tomó entre sus brazos y besó su rubio cabello.

-¿puedo?...

-Nina... chan...

Por otro lado, Arika caminaba por la calle, en dirección a una de las tiendas. Últimamente un sentimiento difícil de explicar surcaba por su ser; quizás el hecho de estar a punto de pasar a su último año en la escuela, los constantes problemas de salud de su abuela; la única persona que velaba por ella desde que recuerda... la banda, más los típicos dilemas que llega a padecer cualquier adolecente.

Después de unos minutos llegó a la tienda; pasó al fondo, donde se hallaban un par de refrigeradores con distintas bebidas; colocó su mano en la manija, pero al hacerlo, una mano masculina se posó sobre la suya...

-Pero si es la pequeña Arika... –un hombre alto y rubio con aliento alcohólico aparecía detrás de la chica-

-Sr. Wong

-Vaya vaya, es un milagro que la zángana de mi hija no ande contigo... ¿Siguen jugando a ser rockstars?

El comentario había molestado a Arika, sin embargo mantuvo silencio

-Estamos acostumbradas a comentarios como los suyos...- al decir esto, la mano del hombre recorrió con lujuria la mano de la chica; Arika la retiró de inmediato y lanzó una mirada de enojo que escondía temor tras de sí. –Nos vemos señor Wang. –Tomó las bebidas y pagó.

-Adiós linda jajajajaja...

Después de pagar, Arika emprendió el camino de vuelta. La lluvia casi había cesado y decidió prescindir de la sombrilla.

-Arika-chan! – Esta vez una chica pelirroja de anteojos saludaba efusivamente a la oji-azul

-Hola Irina-chan, ¿qué hay?

-Qué bueno que te encuentro

-¿sucede algo malo?

-¿Recuerdas que te había mencionado acerca de que Mashiro, la chica del "C" estaba grabando un par de demos en su casa?

- Sip

-Pues resulta que su bajista se acaba de fracturar el brazo mientras hacía skate y pues, ¿no te interesaría echarles una mano?

-Pero tú sabes que Nina, Ers y Yo tenemos una banda, y pues... siento que las estaría traicionando...

-Vamos, solo será para grabar un par de canciones, ya después Mashiro buscará a alguien más para suplir a su bajista mientras se recupera.

-Tendría que pensarlo...

-Ella mencionó que ofrece una paga... de igual forma, mañana después de la escuela me dices

-Está bien Irina-chan

-Que estés bien Arika-chan, nos vemos mañana.

-Vaya, que dilema... aunque, siendo sincera, el dinero no me caería mal; últimamente la abuela ha estado corta de efectivo, y con eso la podría ayudar un poco.

Arika continuó caminando hasta llegar nuevamente al edificio; subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su destino. Había dejado la puerta abierta, así que no vio mayor problema en empujarla y ya.

Su primera reacción fue darse la vuelta sin hacer ruido, su rostro sonrojado y una especie de sentimiento extraño que provenía de su corazón y se posaba en su garganta...

-Nina...chan... –La rubia daba un pequeño suspiro al sentir un leve rose en sus labios por parte de la chica de ojos ámbar quien poco a poco se apoderaba de sus caderas.

-Me gustas y quisiera que...- No pudo terminar pues Arika ya más calmada, hizo intencionalmente ruido para advertir de su presencia; las chicas se separaron de inmediato; Ers como si nada y Nina, totalmente sonrojada se levantó del asiento y abrió un poco la ventana.

-Ya llegueee... Aquí están las cosas –destapando su bebida y sentándose a lado de Erstin-

-gracias Arika-chan-

-Nina-chan –le bota una botella con jugo-

-eh... gracias...

Continuaron un par de horas más entre charlas y demás. Antes de las 10 las tres se separaban en las escaleras, Arika vivía en el 4to piso al igual que Erstin; Nina vivía en el 5to.

-Nos vemos mañana Nina-chan- decía Arika mientras comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras.

-Que descanses...- un fugaz beso en los labios imperceptible para la pelirroja- Nina-chan..

-Tú también... mi am... –nuevamente fue interrumpida

-Eeeers!

-Ya voy

-La voy a... –decía Nina mientras alzaba su puño por ser interrumpida de nuevo- bueno, eso lo haré mañana...descansa, te quiero.

Ambas chicas bajaron por las escaleras, donde se encontraron al papá de Nina; esta vez totalmente alcoholizado en compañía de una mujer alta y rubia, demasiado exuberante.

-Nina... –Murmuró muy bajo la pelirroja, mientras volvía a recibir una mirada lujuriosa por parte de aquel hombre.

A unos kilómetros de ahí, en un sitio totalmente opuesto, donde los lujos eran presentes, una mujer de cabello castaño miraba a través de la ventana de uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad, frente a ella una copa de vino tinto y la única persona a la que podría llamársele amiga.

-¿Has pensado en lo que harás si ella se entera?

-No me importa ya... creo que esto no será nada en comparación con lo que me ha quitado...

-Pero Sh... –No pudo terminar la frase-

-El tiempo aún no me ha curado Haruka... dicen que al mal tiempo, buena cara... y eso es lo que intento.

-Tienes razón... aunque, si Yo fuera tú... –colocando una expresión sombría que se transforma en un rostro divertidamente sádico- ya la hubiera destripado jejeje

-¿Ara? No sabía que Haruka-chan tuviera esa clase de pensamientos

-A veces creo que te gusta sufrir.

-No es eso... simplemente estoy por degustar un plato que se sirve frio... la venganza.

-Ok.

-¿Entonces, me ayudarás?...

-Claro que sí Fujino. – Una sonrisa y un posterior brindis.

Al día siguiente.

Eran las 6:30 y Nina esperaba fuera del departamento de Ers, sentada en las escaleras donde solían reunirse las tres para irse a la escuela; en su rostro se apreciaban unas ojeras muy marcadas, su cabello azulado, largo y suelto cubría en parte su rostro mientras escribía un mensaje en su teléfono para la chica rubia que tanto había comenzado a querer...

"_buen día... ya estoy afuera. Te kiero. ^.^"_

En menos de 5 minutos Erstin ya estaba afuera con Nina sentada a su lado, solo faltaba Arika, pero era bien sabido que ella tardaría un poco más así que aprovecharían para estar juntas; aunque sea un rato...

-Y... ¿cómo estás?-preguntaba algo nerviosa la peli azul- sin querer había posado su mirada en el busto de la rubia-

-Bien, estar con Nina- chan me hace feliz...-en un acto protector, Nina la envuelve con un abrazo, estando a punto de besarla, es alertada por los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras, volviendo a separarse sin embargo aún sujetaba la mano de la rubia.

A su lado bajaba la mujer de la noche anterior, arreglada, con movimientos sensuales; miro a las chicas sentadas y solo por molestar, acarició la cabeza y parte del rostro de Nina.

-Nos vemos preciosa- recorriendo desde sus labios hasta su muy pronunciado escote y soltando una risa burlesca mientras se alejaba.

-maldita zorra...- murmuraba mientras volvía a abrazar a Ers.

-¿pasó algo anoche?- separándose de la peli azul

-...

-Nina...

-No te preocupes, todo está bien...- atrayéndola de nuevo hacia sí -te quiero...

-Yo también...

A los pocos minutos llegó Arika y así pudieron emprender el camino hacia la escuela.

El día transcurría tranquilamente hasta que finalmente llegó la última clase: Educación Física; el día seguía nublado mientras la profesora Sasaki ponía a los alumnos a dar vueltas alrededor de la pista de atletismo del colegio; las chicas utilizaban un una playera blanca con motivos en rojo y un pants negro con líneas en blanco y rojo a los costados. Posteriormente se trasladaron a las canchas de voleibol donde jugarían una serie de partidos.

-¡Nina, Erstin, Arika, Sayuri, Lillie y Yayoi, a sus posiciones chicas! –Ordenaba la profesora Sasaki- se enfrentarán al equipo de –mirando su lista- Mashiro, Akira, Irina, Shiho, Caroline y Amber. Este es el último juego así que den su mejor esfuerzo chicas.

-vaya... con que ella es Mashiro...-Arika miraba atentamente a una chica de cabello lila y ojos verdes quien se alistaba para sacar.

-Sí y le vamos a patear el trasero a ella y su equipo- Al escuchar esto Mashiro le dedicó una mirada violenta

-Ninaaa –le reprendió Ers jalando una de sus orejas- no seas soberbia

-¡Auch!... está bien está bien...

El silbatazo de inicio. Mashiro había hecho un saque muy potente el cual con esfuerzo logro ser bloqueado por la defensa; los sets transcurrieron y las anotaciones no se hicieron esperar, para la mala fortuna de las chicas pues iban abajo en el marcador por 2 puntos. Una vez más un saque para el equipo contrario; si anotaban, el juego acababa, por lo que con grandes esfuerzos el equipo de Arika se mantenía aún en pié de lucha...

-Vaya, parece que solo sabes hablar más no demostrar Nina

-aghh... cállate –murmuraba la peli azul tratando de no caer en provocaciones...

Una vez más el balón seguía en juego y por azares del destino a Mashiro se le presentó la oportunidad de rematar para conseguir la victoria definitiva; quedando frente a frente con Erstin quien valientemente se puso al frente para tratar de bloquear el balón, pero en un extraño golpe de la oji verde éste le dio en pleno rostro, otorgándole así el punto de la victoria a su equipo.

-¡Ers! –Nina y Arika corrían a su lado para auxiliar a su amiga

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! Eso lo hiciste a propósito- Nina cruzó al lado contrario pera encarar a Mashiro, la sujetó del cuello de la playera dándole un empujón, pero ésta al tener unos centímetros más que la peli azul logro contener el embate, comenzando así una pelea.

-¡Wang, Suishou ya basta!

Entre gritos, silbatazos y demás, Arika logró separar a Nina de la otra chica.

-Nina-chan, no es nada grave –Erstin se ponía en pié mientras un pequeño hilillo de sangre comenzaba a salir por su nariz-

-¡Suficiente! La clase ha terminado, pueden retirarse; en cuanto a ustedes 2 –señalando a Nina y Mashiro- se han ganado un reporte, preséntense en la oficina del consejo mañana a la hora del receso.

En los vestidores, una fúrica Nina se encontraba sentada mientras Arika ayudaba a detener la hemorragia nasal de la rubia. Una vez más Mashiro Suishou aparecía, solo que esta vez más tranquila.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, acaso vienes a joder de nuevo?- Nina solo fue ignorada-

-Erstin-san- dirigiéndose a la rubia- me disculpo por lo de hace un rato, de verdad no era mi intención lastimarte. Sus palabras eran sinceras.

-Disculpa aceptada- Ers le dedicó una sonrisa a la vez que recibía un apretón de manos el cual fue interrumpido por la peli azul-

-Aquí vamos otra vez- Arika suspiraba profundamente, aún no sabía por qué Nina reaccionaba de manera hostil contra esta chica.

-¡Nina ya basta! Esta vez Erstin había perdido la paciencia

-Anda Nina, mejor hazle caso a tu novia, que yo no vengo a pelear contigo.

Nina se quedó en silencio mientras la pelirroja trataba de procesar lo escuchado, por su parte Ers solo permaneció en silencio.

-Arika-san, ¿por qué esa cara, acaso no sabías nada de esto?-sus palabras tenían una doble intención que sería revelada más adelante- pensé que las tres eran amigas...

Lo que había visto en el edificio, la actitud protectora y ver como su amiga Nina se enredaba en problemas con quien se atreviera a hablar o dañar a Ers... ahora todo tenía sentido; aunque se lamentaba por ser, como siempre, la última en enterarse.

-Nina, Ers-chan, ¿es eso cierto?-preguntaba sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

-Arika...-La rubia habló primero- creo que debemos hablarlo en privado y con más calma...

-Supongo que soy la única que no sabía nada...

-No digas eso

-Oh, parece que he cometido una imprudencia- Mashiro hablaba con pena fingida- será mejor que me retire para que puedan hablar con calma - dirigiéndose a la salida de los vestidores-Ah, por cierto Arika, supongo que ya te habrán dicho que ando buscando a una bajista para grabar un par de demos en mi casa...por si te interesa, será temporal ya que sé que perteneces a otro banda... pero en verdad, me gustaría que me pudieras echar una mano. Estaré esperando. -saliendo por fin de los vestidores, dejando a las tres chicas.

Una vez afuera, esbozó una sonrisa, esperando que su plan para hacerse se los servicios de la pelirroja haya funcionado.

El silencio era incomodo, Nina seguía sentada en una de las bancas sin mirar ni hablar, Ers comenzaba a cambiarse a espaldas de ambas mientras Arika guardaba sus cosas en su bolsa.

-Tengo que irme- Arika por fin hablaba.

-Arika-chan, espera, aún tenemos que hablar...por favor

-No hay problema, si es por el hecho de que ustedes sean pareja no me molesta.

-Sabemos que hicimos mal en no decirte nada, pero es que aún no sabíamos si lo nuestro se iba a formalizar y...-no pudo terminar de hablar pues Nina se había puesto de pié-

-Vas a su casa ¿cierto?... -su voz denotaba cierta melancolía.-

-No lo sé Nina... no lo sé...

-Discúlpanos... por favor –la peli azul realmente se sentía fatal, ella y Arika se conocían desde el kínder, crecieron juntas, habían vivido tantas cosas buenas como malas; sabían que siempre estaría la una para la otra...y que nunca habría secretos entre ellas...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_En el parque se llevaba a cabo una convivencia, comida, refrescos, dulces, diversión, todo lo que un niño puede desear. A lo lejos, un par de niñas esperaban su turno para subirse a los columpios. Una vez en ellos, comenzaron a balancearse tan alto como podían..._

_-Si lo hago más fuerte, tal vez alcance una estrella-decía una chiquilla pelirroja con una sonrisa, poseedora de unos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo-_

_-Pero durante el día no hay estrellas, solo en las noches, así no podrás atrapar ninguna- otra chiquilla de cabello azul muy oscuro y preciosos ojos ámbar le respondía a la pequeña pelirroja._

_-está bien, entonces atraparé un marciano _

_-esos no existen jajajajaja_

_-mi mamá dice que un podemos ser los únicos en el universo..._

_A lo lejos, una mujer joven de cabello negro y ojos azules como los de la pequeña pelirroja se acercaba a la zona de columpios._

_-Arika, hija, es hora de irnos, obaasan nos está esperando, despídete de tu amiguita- una cálida sonrisa era dirigida la pequeña de ojos ámbar_

_-¡oki! –Saltando del columpio con gran agilidad, haciendo que la otra chica se detuviera poco a poco para igualmente bajarse de este.- Soy Arika Yumemiya, mucho gusto-extendiendo su mano._

_Es te gesto provocó un leve rubor en las mejillas de la peli azul, quien respondió el saludo..._

_-Yo soy Nina Wang mucho gusto también- una nueva sonrisa._

_-¡Nos vemos después Nina-chan!-despidiéndose de su nueva amiga-_

_-¡Adiós Arika-chan!- ambas agitaban sus pequeños brazos en señal de despedida..._

_Ese había sido el primer encuentro de las pequeñas, donde se forjaría una enorme amistad que duraría para siempre...al menos esa era la idea utópica de ambas niñas..._

_**fin del flashback**_

-Nos vemos después...-Arika salió así de los vestidores, llegó a la salida del colegio; el cielo se había tornado oscuro nuevamente y no tardaría en llover. Aún así, esto no le importó y comenzó su andar.

Quizás la palabra enojo no era la que realmente sentía, tal vez solo era decepción...o ingenuidad, o...quizás todo junto. Al menos esperaba que todo fuese pasajero y volver a los viejos tiempos...

Mientras en los vestidores lágrimas de tristeza resbalaban por las mejillas de Nina; se había equivocado una vez más, lastimando sin querer a una de las personas que más quería en este mundo...

-Arika... – Ers solo la abrazaba para consolarla

-Todo va a estar bien Nina-chan... verás que todo se arreglará...-dejando caer al igual que su novia lagrimas de sincera tristeza. Bien sabía que en parte tenía la culpa también pues sabía que ese par no podía estar la una sin la otra, ya sea para tocar o para hacer de las suyas y el hecho de comenzar algo con la peli azul implicaba que cosas como estas llegaran a ocurrir...

***continuará

Hola de nuevo, antes que nada, una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la U, los exámenes y demás trabajos suelen llegar a complicar las cosas... u.u

En fin, he aquí el segundo capítulo de Ghosts, donde nuevos personajes aparecen. Al final todos estarán ligados a la historia principal.

La canción es "we bite" de The Misfits.

Una vez más, gracias por leer mi historia y sobre todo por la paciente espera.


	3. III

**III**

Los truenos y la lluvia comenzaron, las personas corrían buscando un refugio ante la fuerte lluvia, a ella simplemente no le importó mojarse, ni mucho menos que se mojaran sus libros, tal vez esta era la única opción para que sus lagrimas resbalaran confundiéndose con la lluvia misma. Había llegado al punto donde debía decidir si aceptaba la oferta de Mashiro o simplemente continuaba su camino hacia su hogar, tomar un baño y encerrarse en su habitación a ver tv...

Muy dentro de sus pensamientos podía llegar a maldecir, sin embargo, la serenidad que siempre le caracterizó lo impedía de cierto modo. Tal vez esto se olvide rápido, claro, tampoco su relación con Nina y Erstin volvería a ser la misma.

-*suspiro* creo que necesito tiempo...- Diciendo esto, continuó caminando hacia la casa de Mashiro Suishou

No caminó ni una cuadra pues la lluvia era demasiado fuerte, así que corrió a cubrirse bajo las lonas que había en una calle angosta que conectaba a otra de las calles tras un montón de cajas a esperar que todo se calmara. Sin tener más que hacer recordó alguna travesura a lado de Nina, donde tuvieron que esconderse en esa misma calle; una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro...

Al otro extremo de la calle vio como un auto negro se estacionaba; sin querer, su primer instinto fue replegarse a la pared. De aquel auto salieron dos mujeres, una rubia y una peli ocre con sus respectivas sombrillas, sus ropas eran negras, ambas lucían elegantes, lo cual llamó su atención.

-uhm... quizás vengan por otro tipo de asuntos- dejando de prestar atención

***mientras tanto...

- Fujino... No entiendo por qué esta vez no trajimos el auto hasta acá. Hubiera sido más fácil ¿no crees?- decía una mujer rubia quien sostenía una bolsa negra entre sus manos

-Ara ¿acaso no dijiste que te gustaban las tardes lluviosas Haruka-san?

-¡No me cambies el tema!

-Uhm... digamos que es una corazonada...

-Genial –dando un pequeño bufido-

-Tranquila, que hemos llegado...

Ambas mujeres llegaron a la parte trasera de un local abandonado, el cual estaba rodeado por una valla de alambre y algunas tiras de madera. La peliocre le dio a sostener su sombrilla a Haruka mientras comenzaba a jalar parte del alambrado hacia sí misma, destrabando una parte de este, la cual podía pasar desapercibida ante los ojos de cualquiera...

-Listo.

Ambas entraron, lo primero que hizo Shizuru fue sacar una pistola la cual guardaba dentro de su abrigo

-Fujinoo...

-Recuerda que en lugares así puede llegar a haber ratas de diversas clases...

-Uhm... tienes razón...-dicho esto, dejó las cosas en una mesa que se encontraba a su lado y prosiguió a inspeccionar el lugar junto con su amiga; una vez que no hallaron nada inesperado en aquel lugar continuaron caminando hasta la barra de aquel sitio...

–Bien Fuji... tómate tu tiempo, Yo estaré aquí...

-Gracias...

Shizuru recorrió con su mirada aquel lugar descuidado por el paso del tiempo, el abandono y la propia tristeza, miraba la barra donde se encontraba Haruka, quien se había colocado sus audífonos para escuchar música mientras encendía un cigarrillo; algunos cuadros, y un pasillo... Al instante sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver hacia donde conducía. El recuerdo de aquella noche trágica en La Belle Époque era evocado por ella misma una vez más...

En ese mismo pasillo donde al fondo se apreciaban restos de cinta forense y demás cosas que prefería omitir, se colocó de rodillas mientras colocaba en el piso una pequeña veladora y de su bolso sacaba un encendedor y una rosa roja.

-Hola... aquí me tienes una vez más como te lo prometí la última vez que te visité...-su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- ¿sabes?... Te extraño demasiado y quisiera estar contigo de una maldita vez por todas... me haces falta...–su voz no dio para más y comenzó a llorar amargamente-

Los minutos pasaron y Shizuru recobró la compostura

-Las cosas no han estado muy bien que digamos, sin embargo trato de sobrellevar mi vida; los negocios, los viajes y demás me han servido de cierta forma, pues así ya no me atormento demasiado. Sé que no te gustaba verme llorar, pero es que a veces no puedo evitarlo... Sólo tú me conocías de verdad...

Y así pasaba el tiempo mientras afuera calmaba la lluvia y Arika continuaba si decidir qué hacer.

Mientras tanto en la escuela, Nina y Erstin salían del edificio para ir a casa ambas tomadas de la mano pensando en todo y nada a la vez. La morena quien cubría a ambas con una sombrilla en un gesto protector, atrajo a la rubia hacia sí mientras llegaban a la parada del autobús.

Así es, todos piensan en todo y nada a la vez, mientras unos lloran, otros aman, mientras unos tratan de tomar la mejor decisión, otros dividen y conquistan; así como Mashiro quien desde su ventana observaba el horizonte mientras esperaba que cierta chica aparezca y acepte la oferta de tocar en su banda.

-Hey Mashiro... ¿crees que si acepte?- decía una de sus compañeras

- ten paciencia Kaori...ten paciencia...

Una vez más calmada, Arika prosiguió con su camino hacia la casa de Mashiro, aún con la duda de si aceptar su propuesta o no. Por fin había llegado a la calle que daba a un costado de la casa donde ya era esperada y observada; quedándose bajo el pequeño tejado que la cubría de lo que ahora era una ligera llovizna...

-No... aún no estoy lista...- y con esas palabras dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino de vuelta a casa.

-Vaya, es una lástima que no se haya animado... por ahora. Ya veremos qué pasa mañana.- Y con estas palabras la chica de cabello morado cerró las cortinas.

Volviendo al bar abandonado, donde Shizuru ya se encontraba más tranquila después de haberse desahogado en aquel lúgubre lugar; ésta acomodaba algunas cosas de manera estratégica para que al volver en otra ocasión identifique si alguien ha estado ahí.

-Bien, es hora de irnos...

-Como digas... –respondía Haruka.

Ambas salían de aquel lugar; Shizuru voltea a ver el lugar por última vez fijando su vista en un vaso alto de cristal el cual tenía una rosa roja. Repitieron la misma operación que cuando entraron en aquel lugar con la máxima discreción; o al menos eso creyeron; ya que Haruka al salir a la calle principal tropezó con cierta pelirroja que había cambiado su ruta de vuelta a casa.

-Auch! ... – exclamaba Arika mientras se frotaba el trasero ya que se había impactado con la rubia llevándose la peor parte.

-¡Demonios! ¿Estás bien niña?

-¡¿niña?... oiga debería tener más cuidado

-¡¿qué? Pero si la que debió haberse fijado eras tú –decía la rubia mientras poco a poco una venita se formaba en su frente-

-Ara, disculpa a mi amiga por favor...-

Detrás de la rubia había aparecido una mujer muy bella, de cabello castaño y piel clara la cual, con una sombrilla en sus manos había captado por completo la atención de Arika quien casi había olvidado como respirar. La lluvia volvió a ser intensa...

-Oyee... ¿vas a aceptar mi ayuda o no?-Haruka le había ofrecido su mano para ponerla en pié

-¿eh?... ¡ah! Si, si claro... –totalmente sonrojada – ¡Gracias! –haciendo una pequeña reverencia...

- Al contrario, disculpa nuestra imprudencia por favor...Shizuru ahora se ponía frente a ella - toma,

-ofreciéndole su sombrilla- No es bueno que una chica tan linda ande por ahí en medio de la lluvia...

-Eh... gracias...- Arika levantaba su rostro para agradecer ese gesto de amabilidad, estaba sonrojada, no había duda...hasta que regresó a la realidad de la situación. –Oiga... ¿acaso es usted la dueña del bar abandonado?-Ahora no tenía duda, esas eran las mujeres que había visto anteriormente...

De todas las posibles preguntas que le pudo haber hecho esa chica, esta era la menos esperada por la peli

ocre...

-No.

Esa respuesta le indicaba a Arika que no debía preguntar más.

-uhm... será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí, la lluvia está muy fuerte

-Cierto, además aún tengo que arreglar otros asuntos; ¿y tú linda?... acaso vives por aquí

-eh... no señora... Yo vivo en los condominios de la zona sur...

-¿Ara, acaso me veo muy vieja?-Fujino fingiendo tristeza-

-¡No! No es eso –su rostro estaba ahora totalmente rojo de la vergüenza

-No te preocupes, de hecho tenemos que pasar por esa zona, te podríamos dejar cerca de tu casa... ¿Qué dices?...

Arika lo pensó un momento y después de descartar las situaciones más bizarras que cruzaron por su mente, aceptó. Y así las tres caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un lujoso Cadillac negro. Haruka se posó en el asiento del conductor, Shizuru en el de copiloto, dejando a Arika en el asiento trasero.

-Por cierto... no nos hemos presentado como es debido; mi nombre es Shizuru –dudando si dar su nombre completo, pero una corazonada le indicaba que la chica que acaban de conocer no era mala, decidió seguir- Shizuru Fujino...

Haruka se sorprendió al escuchar a su amiga dar su nombre verdadero a alguien; aunque igual, no veía problema en ello, tal vez la chica pelirroja no tenía ni la más remota idea de quienes eran, lo cual era relativamente bueno... –Yo soy Haruka, Suzushiro Haruka...

-Mucho gusto, Yo soy Yumemiya Arika...

-Bien Arika... vámonos...

El camino se había hecho prácticamente corto, Arika les había contado a medias del porqué había estado vagando en medio de la lluvia; así mismo Shizuru le había mencionado que trabajaba en una empresa, la cual no especificó...

-Aquí está bien...

-¿Segura? –decía Haruka quien se estacionaba frente a un edificio multifamiliar, el cual colindaba con un parque a lado

-Si –Arika baja del auto y se para frente a la puerta del copiloto...-Muchas gracias por traerme hasta mi hogar, Suzushiro-san, Fujino-san...- aquí está su sombrilla...

-Por la sombrilla no te preocupes, puedes conservarla te servirá más a ti con esta lluvia...- Shizuru estaba siendo sincera, viendo como la pequeña pelirroja asentía; de pronto, la bolsa mojada de Arika llamó su atención pues para su sorpresa era de una línea que su firma había lanzado justo por aquella época cuando la tragedia había invadido su ser; estaba decorada con algunos pins de varios grupos de música punk y rock los cuales la hacían más llamativa, pues el tema de esa colección iba dedicado a la cultura underground...

- Me gusta tu bolsa... se ve que es una pieza con varios años en su haber

-¡Oh! Esto, si, fue un regalo que me hizo mi madre antes de... –silencio, al cual Shizuru respondió-

-Definitivamente ese pin de Misfits le da actitud

Una sonrisa por parte de Arika bastó para cortar la tensión

-Wow, no pensé que los conociera

-Tuve una persona muy importante para mí que le gustaba su música, así que algo se me pegó...

Ahora la mirada melancólica de la peli ocre la delataba, Arika pudo apreciar una tristeza infinita que residía en aquel par de ojos rubí...-Ánimo Fujino-san, ellos algún día volverán a juntarse...así es el destino...

-El destino...

-Bueno, me retiro, y una vez más, gracias por traerme a casa...

Arika cruzó la calle, y agitando su brazo se despedía del auto que comenzaba a alejarse. Una vez dentro, caminó hacia las escaleras cuando de la nada, Sergey Wong, el padre de Nina, la sujetaba del brazo tratando de acercarla a él.

-Arika, pequeña... pero que sorpresa encontrarte

-¡Qué le pasa!, déjeme en paz –zafándose de aquel hombre-

-Eres muy bonita...-nuevamente se acercaba peligrosamente a ella – ¿Cómo es que aún no tienes a nadie a tu lado?...

-Basta...

-Arika.- La voz de una mujer mayor bastó para que ésta recuperara la confianza y se sintiera más segura...

-¡Obaasan!

Una mujer de unos 50 años aproximadamente, bajaba por las escaleras, Sergey se alejaba poco a poco hacia la salida no sin antes echar una última mirada.

-Ya nos veremos después preciosa...

-Obaasan-Arika corría hacia donde se encontraba su abuela...

-Estaba preocupada por ti, Nina y Ers llegaron hace rato pero no te vi con ellas... –sus ojos azules como los de su nieta veían como ésta bajaba su rostro.-Ven subamos, debes cambiarte, estás toda mojada... te prepararé algo delicioso para comer mientras tomas un baño caliente...

-Si...

El olor era realmente nauseabundo...una especie de gritos que se escuchaban a lo lejos y esa asquerosa sensación de tener el cuerpo cubierto con algo pegajoso eran solo algunas de las cosas que podría describir.

Intentaba moverme pero en cada intento sentía como si la carne de mis extremidades se desgarrara... realmente era horrible... No puedo ver nada. Me pregunto si estaré en el infierno o qué...

Puedo sentir que algo recorre mis piernas, y el hecho de no saber que es me hace caer en pánico; es algo helado que ahora está sobre mi rostro, como si fuese un trozo deforme de carne. Comienzo a gritar a más no poder... hasta que no doy para más. Cierro los ojos por un instante y al abrirlos poco a poco puedo distinguir una silueta femenina; borrosa se acerca poco a poco hacia mi... ¡¿hacia mí? Al echar un vistazo nuevamente, puedo ver mi cuerpo desnudo; distingo mis brazos, los cuales están sujetos por encima de mi cabeza, mientras mis piernas están envueltas en una especie de resina. Estoy inmovilizada.

Por si fuera poco aquella silueta se va haciendo más y más clara... cabello largo, piel blanca... ¡Shizuru!

Puedo ver su rostro, tan hermoso como siempre... Ella está ahora encima de mí, besando mi cuello y dando ligeros mordiscos, acariciando mi torso y clavando sus uñas en el, me besa una y otra vez... Estoy en shock, tanto que ni siquiera puedo responder a sus besos.

-Shi...Shizuru... ¿eres tú? – la pregunta era más que estúpida pero no podía reaccionar para más

-...

¿Por qué no responde?...

-Kuga...

¡Esa voz!... con enorme terror observo a la mujer que tengo encima y mi creciente excitación desaparece por completo; ya no es Shizuru la que está sobre mí sino que es Tomoe quien me sonríe cínicamente y en un algo que no esperaba, pues sus manos adquirieron unas enormes garras bestiales...

-Qué lástima Kuga... ella solo se puede revolcar conmigo...jajajajaja

-¡cállate! –

Mi furia era tal que no podía con ella... hasta que sentí como atravesaba mis entrañas con sus garras... Mi mente volvió a bloquearse... como si morir no fuese suficiente...

Su rostro psicópata jugando con mis viseras, exclamando cosas que ya casi no podía entender, mi carne siendo desgarrada una y otra vez...

-¿No crees que es hora de defenderte Kuga-san?

La voz de lo que parecía ser un chico resonó en aquel espacio...

-...

-Te he hecho una pregunta... ¿acaso no piensas responder?

Con apenas un susurro alcance a responder que sí.

Un rayo escarlata penetró en los ojos de Natsuki haciendo que gritara de dolor, si es que acaso se podía más; mientras Tomoe seguía jugando con aquel cuerpo casi inerte, éste comenzó a convulsionarse, haciendo que Natsuki rompiera lo que fuese que estuviera atando sus brazos, lanzando con tan solo uno de sus brazos a la mujer que tenía encima, para después destrozar con sus propias manos la especie de resina que aprisionaba sus piernas, poniéndose en pié de inmediato.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente y una sonrisa macabra adornaba su rostro ensangrentado. Era una imagen realmente asquerosa, verla así y con sus viseras expuestas y posadas en sus manos, metiéndolas en su cuerpo, el cual como si tuviera ahora voluntad propia comenzaba a reconstruirse poco a poco.

Tomoe la atacaba nuevamente con sus garras desgarrando una vez más a la ojiverde quien ahora emitía una sonora carcajada, esto causó el repentino pavor de su oponente quien comenzó a replegarse ante una especie de muro. Lo que supuestamente era Tomoe ahora cambiaba de forma a una especie de demonio con rasgos humanoides el cual estaba aterrado pues la morena lo había sujetado por el cuello.

-¡Señor! Por favor detenga esto... aghh! ¡Por favor!

-...

-¡Nagi-sama!

Eso fue lo último que pronunció antes de que su cabeza fuera hecha trizas a manos de Natsuki quien al instante comenzó a debilitarse hasta quedar inconsciente.

De las sombras emergió un chico de aspecto andrógino vestido con un largo abrigo oscuro, quien se puso a un lado de Natsuki.

-Descansa mi preciada joya, que se acerca la hora para que yo vuelva a reinar... – Y con estas palabras se despojaba de su abrigo, cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de Natsuki.

*****continuará

Bien, he aquí el 3er capi de ghosts, donde sale a flote el lado gore, una disculpa de antemano por si les dio asco n_nU... Y una vez más gracias por los comentarios...


	4. IV

**IV**

-¿Estás bien?... ya llevas un buen rato en silencio bubuzuke

-Esa niña me trajo varios recuerdos... pero no te preocupes, estoy bien...

-...

-Es en serio –Shizuru respondía con una sonrisa, la cual en su interior sabía que era falsa, conseguía tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Bubuzuke no quiero alarmarte pero al parecer tenemos compañía...

Ambas mujeres se pusieron en alerta al percatarse de que un auto con un par de sujetos trataban de darles alcance. Era un Camaro rojo con franjas en negro, conducido a gran velocidad; Haruka aceleró un poco más, ambas manteniendo la calma. Continuaron conduciendo tratando de retornar hacia la zona centro de la ciudad, pero antes tendrían que pasar por una parte de la carretera que iba hacia la zona costera...

-Maldición... ¡¿Y ahora qué? .- El teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar-

-Es Kikukawa-san- viendo el teléfono.- Haruka activa el altavoz.- Yukino elegiste un mal momento para llamar

-¡Haruka-chan, acabo de encontrar evidencias que inculpan a la familia Hinagiku, los accidentes y las muertes no son obra de casualidad! –La chica al otro lado del teléfono parecía nerviosa mientras se escuchaba como tecleaba algo.- ¡Haruka-chan tu nombre aparece aquí!

-¡¿Qué dices?¡ .-Ambas mujeres estaban sorprendidas- ...

* * *

**flashback** /(escena del capítulo 2)/

_-¿Has pensado en lo que harás si ella se entera?_

_-No me importa ya... creo que esto no será nada en comparación con lo que me ha quitado..._

Aquella noche, poco después de haberse visto con Shizuru, Haruka acudió a ver a una vieja conocida...

Había llegado a un apartamento al sur de la ciudad, el cual le quedaba relativamente cerca de su casa; sentada esperando en la pequeña sala. Realmente era un lugar cómodo, decorado con toques minimalistas y luces tenues. Al lado del sillón donde se encontraba sentada había una pequeña mesa con un par de fotografías donde de inmediato captó su atención una donde se encontraba ella al lado de una chica de cabello corto y lentes; ambas estaban abrazadas y sonriendo, teniendo como fondo un hermoso paisaje con montañas. Al ver dicha foto, recuerdos agradables vinieron a la mente de la rubia, hasta que escuchó como la puerta de una de las habitaciones se habría, dando paso a la chica que aparecía con ella en la foto, portando en una bandeja un par de tazas con café. Ella era Yukino Kikukawa, jefa de la Unidad Táctico-Tecnológica de la policía; en pocas palabras una hacker profesional al servicio de la ley.

-Yukino...

-Haruka-chan, que gusto verte por aquí.- colocando la bandeja en una pequeña mesita frente a ellas.-...en qué puedo ayudarte...

-verás... Fujino ha decidido averiguar todo lo que hay detrás de la familia Hinagiku y sus supuestos negocios "turbos"

-eh... querrás decir "turbios" Haruka-chan

-ah, cómo sea, el asunto es que necesita de tu ayuda, ya que al trabajar esa sección especial en el departamento de policía... bueno, tu sabes... podrías tener mayores facilidades para hurgar en la información que tienen ahí...

El rostro de Yukino mostraba algo de confusión al principio pero luego comprendió hacia donde quería llegar Haruka con esta conversación, pero necesitaba reafirmar su teoría...

-Y... ¿qué piensa hacer... una vez que obtenga lo que necesita?

-Hundirlos…

**fin del flashback**

* * *

Haruka Suzushiro, hija única de Tadeo Suzushiro y Amelia Holzwarth. Su padre había ido escalando con su propio esfuerzo dentro del negocio de las constructoras empezando desde cero; contratos con grandes empresas que creyeron en sus propuestas. La vida le había enseñado que las cosas se pueden lograr siempre y cuando tuvieras el deseo y la determinación para seguir adelante. Por azares del destino conoció a Amelia, la hija de uno de los socios más importantes con los que trabajaba de ascendencia europea; ambos se enamoraron y después de sortear varias dificultades por fin pudieron estar juntos. De este matrimonio, nació Haruka, la actual heredera de las constructoras Armitage.

La infancia de Haruka fue relativamente tranquila; durante los primeros años, viviendo en distintos lugares hasta que sus padres decidieron vivir finalmente en Fuuka. Aquí conoció a Yukino Kikukawa, una pequeña con la que solía jugar por las tardes y a quien veía como una hermana menor de la que siempre cuidaría; así mismo conoció a quien vería como su eterna rival y quien, con el paso de los años sería su mejor amiga: Shizuru Fujino.

Los años pasaron; Yukino partió a Tokio para comenzar sus estudios universitarios, así mismo Haruka y Shizuru continuaron con sus respectivos caminos universitarios; ella en la carrera de administración, mientras la peli ocre hacía lo mismo en diseño de modas. Siempre leal con Shizuru; ella era la única con la que Fujino podía quitarse la máscara impuesta para guardar las apariencias y la imperfección.

Ella había conocido a Natsuki por azares del destino sin imaginar que ésta llegaría a ser el gran amor de su amiga. Año y medio antes de graduarse, su padre había enfermado gravemente lo cual hizo que se esforzara doblemente para poder ayudarlo haciéndose cargo del negocio familiar en un futuro próximo. No obstante, poco antes de la graduación, vivió en carne propia la tragedia de Shizuru con la muerte de Natsuki y la previa aparición inesperada de la causante de todos los males en su amiga: Tomoe Hinagiku, mejor conocida en el círculo socialité como Tomoe Marguerite, heredera de una de las familias más importantes, la cual con tan solo un par de años había alcanzado un prestigio casi como el de la familia Fujino.

Los Hinagiku habían ido acumulando una serie de contratos en distintos sectores, sin fracasar en ninguno; eran conocidos como los "Midas" ya que cualquier objetivo que se fijaran, lo hacían realidad. Pero detrás de toda esta fachada se escondía algo más turbio que tenía que ver con mafias, extorsiones y un sinfín de asuntos que poco a poco se develarían. ¿Pero, cuál sería el costo?...

* * *

-¡¿Qué rayos acabas de decir?¡

-Según lo que hallé en la base de datos, han ido eliminando uno a uno a los dueños mayoritarios de diversas empresas importantes... entre ellos Ku...- no pudo terminar la frase, pues el sonido de un disparo impactándose en el espejo lateral del lado del conductor hizo que comprendiera la gravedad de la situación actual.- ¡Haruka-chan! ¿Están bien?

-Si... esos hijos de perra no podrán con nosotras...

-Hacia donde te diriges, enviaré ayuda

-¡Demonios!... no lo sé, vamos a salir a...

-Estamos por salir de la carretera costera para entrar a la aveniga13, seguiremos hasta llegar a la glorieta de la calle 10, tratamos de llegar al centro por la avenida principal –Shizuru le daba una explicación clara y concisa a Yukino, quien volvía a teclear algo.-

-¡Listo! En cualquier momento llegará la ayuda

-Dioses, ¿acaso eres un mapa o qué? – mirando asombrada a su acompañante al describir la ruta exacta que tomarían.

-GPS .- señalando el dispositivo ubicado en el tablero del auto.

-¬_¬U

Continuaron en medio de más disparos, afortunadamente el Cadillac en el que iban no había recibido mayor daño. Al llegar a uno de los cruceros principales, el auto que las perseguía les dio alcance; en el interior sorpresivamente había 2 mujeres. Una de ellas apuntando directamente a Haruka.

Lo único que alcanzó a ver Shizuru era como el auto que les perseguía era impactado por una patrulla en la parte delantera, a la vez que un nuevo disparo se impactaba en el cristal del conductor. Haruka mantuvo el control del vehículo un par de metros más, frenó. Sostenía fuertemente el volante mientras ella trataba de asimilar este nuevo atentado; la comunicación con Yukino aún seguía. Oía la voz preocupada a través del teléfono, sin embargo aún no podía reaccionar bien hasta que la voz de la rubia rompió el silencio.

-Yukino... gracias.- Al escuchar esto, la castaña volteó a verla sin embargo mantenía la cabeza agachada, sosteniendo fuertemente el volante.- ¿lo vez bubuzuke? No... no pudieron contra... nosotras –soltando el volante y abriendo con dificultad la puerta del auto. Afuera el ruido de las patrullas, la gente arremolinándose alrededor de lo ocurrido; algunos grabando con sus teléfonos celulares... pero había algo... la blusa blanca de Suzushiro era ahora de color escarlata.

-¡Haruka! – Shizuru reaccionó y salió rápidamente del auto para auxiliar a su amiga mientras la policía rodeaba el auto persecutor haciendo que sus ocupantes salieran despacio con las manos arriba.

-¡salgan ahora mismo, con las manos en alto! –gritaba uno de los oficiales

-realmente no me esperaba esto... – le decía una mujer alta, de tez morena,cabello corto y albino a otra de menor estatura de características parecidas a excepción del cabello que en este caso era rubio.

-es una lástima Laura, ahora solo nos quedan dos opciones, aún así, debemos terminar con esto, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-claro, de igual manera aunque sobrevivamos, ella nos terminará matando

-por haber fallado... Maya...

-hasta ahora...- Ambas se miraron a los ojos para después hacerlo hacia donde se encontraba el auto de Suzushiro.- ¿Estás lista?

-jajajaja... siempre... hermana.

Ambas salieron lentamente del vehículo con las manos en alto, pronto un par de oficiales se acercaron para arrestarlas.

-en estos momentos quedan bajo arresto, tienen derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que digan puede ser usado en su contra. Tienen derecho a un abogado, en caso de no disponer de recursos para contratar a este, la corte les asignará u... – el oficial fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe propinado por la chica de mayor estatura, Laura, quien con movimientos certeros logró noquear a ambos policías mientras Maya, desarmaba hábilmente a uno de éstos apuntando directamente hacia donde se encontraba Haruka, quien iba saliendo de su auto.

-¡ahora! – disparando nuevamente

El disparo había salido desviado confundiéndose con los gritos de la gente. Uno de los oficiales se había adelantado disparándole por la espalda. Ahora Maya caía de rodillas frente a Laura.

-¡Hermana! – gritaba Laura quien al instante tomó el arma que su hermana había soltado

-¡Alto, arroje el arma! – gritó una vez más la policía pero la chica solo atinó a jalar del gatillo que estaba a la altura de su sien.

-¡maldición, espera! – un oficial se lanzó contra ella para impedir que se quitara la vida, sin embargo ya era muy tarde...

-¡Oficial Kanzaki! – uno de sus compañeros acudió en su ayuda mientras el resto acudía a socorrer al otro par de chicas que se encontraban unos metros más adelante.

Haruka ya se encontraba fuera del auto y Shizuru llegando a su lado. La rubia tenía la mirada perdida, sangraba en abundancia de su frente, su ropa estaba manchada, logró dar un par de pasos más antes de caer desmayada en el pavimento.

-¡Haruka! –La peli-ocre gritaba desesperadamente mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su amiga en brazos.-¡Ayuda por favor!

Mientras muy lejos de ahí Yukino Kikukawa rompía en llanto temiendo lo peor.

El sonido de las ambulancias llegando a la escena de los hechos, los oficiales interrogándola mientras los paramédicos brindaban primeros auxilios a su amiga quien ya era subida en la camilla para ser llevada al hospital. Los reporteros rodeándolo todo intentando conseguir la exclusiva...

-Será mejor que la llevemos a un lugar más seguro, señorita.- un joven oficial de cabello oscuro y mirada ámbar se acercó a Shizuru.- su acompañante será llevada al hospital mientras los forenses hacen su trabajo aquí. Además no creo que alguien importante como usted quiera lidiar con la prensa en estos momentos...

-Creo que será lo mejor oficial...

-Kanzaki, Reito Kanzaki...

Así fue como Shizuru y el oficial Kanzaki se retiraron hacia la comisaría, dejando atrás al equipo de forenses y peritos... quienes se encargarían del trabajo sucio. Así mismo una reportera se había colado para tomar fotos de la escena.

-Valla, me pregunto por qué habrán hecho esto...-fotografiando a las chicas que habían perdido la vida.

-¡Hallard! Date prisa con eso que estoy por dejar entrar al resto de reporteros...

-Espera, ya casi termino.- un par de minutos después.- Listo, gracias por la exclusiva comandante Yamada...

-Sé que por tu mente cruza la loca idea de investigar a fondo todo esto, así que te recomiendo que solo lo dejes en una simple nota y ya, pequeña.

-Creo que será difícil hacerlo, pero tendré en cuenta tu comentario, solo recuerda, hace mucho que dejé de ser una jovencita.- a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo.

-¡A callar Chie! – ya retírate y salúdame a Aoi, que ya escuché por ahí que la tienes muy abandonada jajajaja

-Ya cállate. Nos vemos.

Un par de cuadras más adelante, una pelirroja de ojos verdes caminaba mientras terminaba de ver nuevamente el video que había grabado con su teléfono celular sobre el arresto fallido y las involucradas.

-Vaya... y Yo que pensaba que ésta sería una ciudad aburrida... en fin... será mejor que regrese.-

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro sitio, Natsuki, quien había terminado inconsciente y desnuda, despertaba poco a poco; ahora se encontraba en un nuevo escenario, un gran charco de agua, alrededor solo había rocas. El cielo era extrañamente rojo, lo cual le dio un mal presentimiento, sin embargo no perdió la calma. Cerca de ella se encontraba un abrigo oscuro flotando. Al darse cuenta que se encontraba desnuda un tono idéntico al cielo de aquel extraño lugar invadió su rostro. Tomó el abrigo y se lo colocó.

Caminaba lentamente tratando de encontrar algo que no fuesen rocas. Finalmente llegó a un camino sin salida. –Perfecto y ¡¿ahora qué carajos hago? –Mientras comenzaba a maldecir su suerte, unos gruñidos extraños comenzaron a escucharse a sus espaldas, mientras varias sombras cruzaban a toda velocidad.

-Carajo... otra vez con esto... –dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.

Sin más, volteó y ahí se encontraban 3 grandes lobos con actitud agresiva, los tres mostrando sus grandes colmillos; el primero era blanco totalmente, con cicatrices (algunas abiertas) alrededor del hocico. El segundo tenía una tonalidad marrón con una horrible cicatriz que partía del ojo derecho hacia la nuca. Finalmente el tercero poseía un pelaje más oscuro, era el único con ojos azules, a diferencia de los dos anteriores quienes poseían una tonalidad anaranjada; éste en cambio poseía una herida abierta en el pecho, aún así los tres estaban dispuestos a atacar al menor movimiento.

-si tan solo tuviera algo con qué defenderme...

-Y lo tienes, Kuga-san, solo depende de ti... –Nuevamente una voz conocida resonó en aquel lugar

-Qué diablos...

Inesperadamente el lobo blanco le saltó encima tumbándola, con su hocico a la altura del cuello de la peli-azul quien con todas sus fuerzas trataba de contener a aquel animal quien ya comenzaba a emanar espuma de su hocico.

- mal...maldita sea... quítate de encima...- nuevamente empleando toda la fuerza de la que disponía, logro empujar al lobo a un lado, mientras ella se volvía a poner en pié.- El solo hecho de estar pasando nuevamente por una situación sacada de algún relato macabro le hizo caer en la desesperación llegando al llanto.- ¡Dime! ¿Acaso hice algo realmente malo como para haber parado aquí en el infierno? – Gritaba con todo el coraje hacia la nada -¿Fue acaso por haber amado a una mujer? ¡Responde!

Ahora ya se encontraba rodeada por los tres lobos; esta vez fue el turno del lobo marrón quien se lanzó hacia su brazo izquierdo causándole una espantosa herida, lo cual volvió a desencadenar el terror y llanto de Natsuki quien lanzó un grito de dolor estremecedor.

-Vaya... creo después de todo Fujino-san tuvo una novia cobarde...

Estas palabras helaron por completo a Natsuki quien comenzó a temblar irremediablemente...

-¡No vuelvas a pronunciar su apellido con tu asquerosa boca!

-¡Ah! Veo que por fin reaccionas...

-¡Cállate! – El coraje era demasiado, sin embargo las heridas comenzaban a regenerarse mientras su mirada adquiría nuevamente ese resplandor. Su actitud alertó a los lobos quienes se pusieron en actitud defensiva...Más esta vez los tres atacaron al mismo tiempo, el lobo negro junto con el marrón atacaron sus extremidades, dominándola por unos instantes mientras el lobo blanco se lanzaba una vez más a su cuello acertando. La sangre corría sin parar por el cuerpo de Natsuki, quien ya se encontraba inmóvil, con su mirada perdida.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, nadie lo hubiera esperado; con la única mano que tenía disponible, sujetó al lobo blanco, quien ahora emitía chillidos de dolor soltando el cuello de la peli-azul al instante, ésta lo lanzó contra las filosas rocas que estaban cerca, de inmediato el par de lobos restantes la soltaron. El siguiente ataque fue a cargo del lobo marrón quien con gran velocidad asestó una nueva mordida en una de las piernas de Natsuki, pero al segundo ataque la morena lo alcanzó a sujetar con una fuerza sobrehumana asestándole un mortal golpe en el único ojo sin heridas dejándolo ciego definitivamente, lanzándolo hacia las mismas rocas que el primero de ellos. Únicamente quedaba uno de ellos, el cual instintivamente se colocó frente a los dos que habían sido derrotados previamente. Las heridas en la ojiverde se habían cerrado totalmente y ahora tenía en mente atacar solamente por diversión.

Comenzó con su ataque en contra pero aquel lobo lograba evadirla fácilmente volviendo a herirla en el transcurso de la pelea; el lobo había hecho que esta se alejara de sus compañeros llevándola varios metros lejos. Un par de minutos fueron suficientes para debilitar y herir a aquel animal quien ya se encontraba en el piso tratando de reincorporarse.

-Es suficiente...- la morena se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia los animales moribundos pero el lobo negro logró adelantarse y poniéndose nuevamente a la defensiva frente a sus compañeros quienes apenas y lanzaban quejidos audibles.

-Tranquilo... ya no quiero pelear... –mirando directamente a los ojos azules mientras acercaba su mano a la cabeza de este, comenzando a acariciarla lentamente. -Shhh... tranquilo... tranquilo...

El lobo lanzó un sonido y al instante cambió su actitud lamiendo la mano de Natsuki quien colocó ahora su palma en el pecho sangrante del oscuro animal, comenzando a sanarlo. Su herida ya no estaba abierta. Nuevamente se dirigió a los dos restantes a quienes curó al instante. Esta vez no la atacaron, al contrario ahora habían adoptado una actitud más juguetona y cariñosa con ella...

-Vaya, vaya... te felicito Kuga-san... has dominado a estos simpáticos amigos...

-¿Quién eres?

Ante ella apareció un chico de aspecto andrógino, su cabello era algo corto con una extraña trenza a la altura de la nuca. Iba vestido con ropas oscuras y un abrigo idéntico al que tenía puesto Natsuki, no aparentaba tener más de 16 años sin embargo tenía algo en su actitud que llamaba la atención de la morena.

-Disculpa mi descortesía. Mi nombre es Nagi. –al pronunciar este nombre, Natsuki comenzó a recordar fragmentos del momento en que una extraña luz la había invadido, así mismo recordó la escena gore con aquel ser al que destrozó. Sin embargo los lobos se acercaron y lamieron sus manos, recibiendo a cambio pequeñas palmadas en sus cabezas...

-Tú... acaso... ¿tú me brindaste este extraño poder? -mirando sus manos.

-Sip así fue mi querida Natsuki...

-Espera, como diablos sabes mi nombre

-Como te darás cuenta, no estamos en cualquier lugar... digamos que estamos en una zona intermedia entre el cielo y el infierno... durante tu época de mortal seguí de cerca tu vida, no en vano sé cómo llegaste a este lugar... Por lo consiguiente he venido a ayudarte...

-Espera, espera... me estás diciendo que a pesar de haber muerto ¿aún no me asignan al cielo o al infierno?- estaba por perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba...

-Así es, por que desde el principio tú has estado predestinada a algo, aunque igualmente podrías quedarte aquí vagando un par de siglos más hasta que el viejo barbón de arriba –señalando al cielo- o el cuernudo de allá abajo decidan tu futuro...

-Exactamente ¿a qué te refieres con "ayudarme"? –su rostro mostraba total incredulidad.

-¿Acaso no te gustaría volver al mundo de los mortales y ver nuevamente a Shizuru?... Yo te puedo ayudar a evitar toda esta laaarga espera... solo te pido que luches conmigo para ayudar a que el orden de los mundos permanezca.

-En pocas palabras quieres que me ponga a tu servicio para patear traseros y a cambio tú me mandas allá, al mundo de los vivos...

-Así es... sin olvidar que también recibirás ciertos poderes que te ayudarán...

-¿Y, si me negara?... –al decir esto, los tres lobos comenzaron a emitir una especie de gemidos lamentables-

-realmente no pasaría nada, simplemente te quedarías aquí indefinidamente y con "indefinidamente" me refiero desde un "día" hasta... uhm... quizás varios siglos, no lo sé realmente, pues depende de tu suerte y eso es algo en lo que no me puedo meter... aparte, ya tiene un buen rato que no me doy una vuelta por aquí y realmente no sé qué clase de compañía puedas llegar a tener en un sitio como este...

Al decir esto a Natsuki le entró cierto temor (por no decir que palideció más de lo que ya estaba, mientras una conocida sensación de nauseas quería apoderarse de ella). Tratando de poner en orden sus ideas...

_/pensando/ -"Bueno, se supone que ya estoy muerta ¿no?, así que realmente no perdería más de lo que ya he perdido... uhm... además, si acepto podría ver de nuevo a Shizuru... después de tanto tiempo..._

-Y bien, Kuga-san, ¿aceptas o no?...

-... Acepto.

Al decir esta mágica palabra, los lobos excitados comenzaron a danzar a su alrededor a la vez que emitían potentes aullidos. A su vez Nagi recitó unas cuantas palabras en un extraño idioma haciendo que una luz azul comenzara a rodear a Natsuki, destruyendo el abrigo que cubría su desnudez; la peli azul intentó cubrirse con su brazos mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder, sin embargo esa extraña luz no le permitía moverse. Había comenzado una transformación; la luz se hizo muy intensa cegando a su portadora por completo... los minutos pasaron mientras se volvía a adaptar a la luz de aquel sitio; se sentía rara, miró su cuerpo y ahora estaba vestida con un traje negro pegado al cuerpo; la parte superior de este carecía de mangas, en los brazos poseía una especie de guantes que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos, abarcando un poco más arriba de sus codos, su pantalón de cuero acompañado de unas botas estilo jinete la hacían ver ruda sin duda alguna. Agito su cabello de manera soberbia volviendo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Nagi quien correspondió con una sonrisa felina.

-Uhm... no está tan mal... supongo que con el tiempo me acostumbraré...

-Créeme Kuga-san, tiempo es lo que sobra...

Después de decir esto, Nagi lanzó un silbido el cual hizo que nuevamente los lobos se reunieran frente a ellos.

-Antes de marcharnos, te presentaré a cada uno de ellos... Ella es Hati.- la loba blanca se acercó e inclino un poco la cabeza.- Él es Sköll.- el lobo marrón emitió un ladrido.- Y él es Fenrir.- El lobo de pelaje oscuro se acercó a Natsuki lamiendo una de sus manos.

Fue así como una nueva etapa comenzaba para Natsuki quien no podía esconder las enormes ganas por volver a ver al amor de su vida y muerte.

-Créeme Kuga-san, muy pronto podrás estar a su lado.- estas palabras iban cargadas de un doble sentido el cual la joven no supo captar en su momento.

Y fue así como desaparecieron de aquel escenario creado por las ilusiones de aquel joven; pero eso es algo que Natsuki nunca sabrá...

**** continuará****

* * *

Yeah! Nuevo capítulo de Ghosts!, disculpen mi extraña manera de escribir n_n pero bueno, por si hay dudas, Natsuki se puede decir que es un alma en pena quien solamente busca regresar al lado de Shizuru, pero como soy muy cruel, le pondré un par de retos a ver si los puede superar XD, al igual que Shizuru quien no sabemos si volverá a perder a otro ser querido. Mientras la simpática familia de Tomoe resultó ser bien maldita DX ... y Chie al servicio de la comunidad siempre lista para obtener las exclusivas, en este caso un nuevo atentado contra Fujino... y sobre todo, ¿Qué hará Shizuru ahora que sabe la verdad acerca de los Hinagiku?... o.o

Por otra parte una vez más, GRACIAS por sus comentarios agradezco que este FF sea de su agrado, cualquier duda trataré de resolverla de inmediato :D...


	5. V

**V**

-Recuerda Kuga-san, para obtener lo que anhelas, siempre habrá obstáculos que superar...- Nagi se encontraba sentado en su trono, con un par de escalones al frente...

-Siii, lo que digas.- su tono era de pereza total.

La morena se encontraba sentada en los escalones acariciando a Fenrir, mientras los otros dos lobos dormían plácidamente a sus pies.

-¿Y cuando se supone que me dejarás ir al mundo de los vivos?.. Ya comenzó a aburrirme todo esto...

-Paciencia... todo a su tiempo.- una pequeña sonrisa se posó en su rostro.- Pero... ahora que lo mencionas, quizás te pueda brindar una ligera visión de lo que acurre del otro lado, quizás con suerte veas a tu amada...

-¿ah?... y a donde se supone que la veré, en una bola de cristal o qué jajajaja...

-¡Por dios! eso es tan arcaico... ven, acércate.

Natsuki se puso de pié frente al trono de Nagi, quien colocó la palma de su mano en su frente; al instante miles de imágenes comenzaron a ser transmitidas a la mente de la morena, entre ellas, imágenes de Haruka, adolecentes, niñas, autos, rostros varios entre ellos el de Shizuru a quien solo podía verse de espaldas llorando... (Como cuando haces zapping)

-¡Shizuru!

-Suficiente por ahora Kuga-san...-retirando su mano

-Necesito verla... ¡¿por qué está así? –nuevamente la desesperación comenzaba a invadirla

-Creo que debemos hacer algo con esa impaciencia tuya... quizás se cortó con una navaja en el trabajo, o quién sabe, igual y solo está en esos "días difíciles"; es algo incierto...

-¡Entonces déjame ir con ella!

_/pensando/-"¡pero qué terca resultó ser!... en fin, será mejor que acelere su obtención de poderes... veamos, no creo que más drama ayude así qué..."_

Nuevamente su pensamiento fue interrumpido por los gruñidos de alerta de los tres lobos quienes de inmediato se pusieron a la defensiva.

-¡NAGI!

Un gutural grito invadió aquel escenario, a su vez un ligero temblor comenzó a sentirse formando pequeñas grietas en el piso.

-No puede ser... no ahora –Decía el chico mientras miraba como poco a poco una enorme sombra se acercaba a ellos-

-¡¿Y ahora qué? –le gritaba Natsuki a Nagi mientras instintivamente se colocaba en posición de ataque.

Un enorme ser, cercano a los 3 metros de altura comenzaba a ser iluminado con la luz del lugar; emergiendo así, un cíclope quien iba armado con un mazo que terminaba con varias _morning stars_ en una de sus puntas.

-Quieres verla lo más pronto posible ¿no?... pues aquí está tu primer reto para conseguirlo...-había algo de temor en sus palabras, sin embargo sabía que Natsuki haría lo que fuera por amor.

_¨¨ Diálogo telepático¨¨_

_-"Vaya vaya si que tienes agallas hermanito... dejar que pelee aún sin tener los suficientes poderes para enfrentar a Brontes jajajaja... ¿me pregunto en qué afectaría si fuese derrotada? Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no? " _

-"¡¿Con que tú te atreviste a enviar a ese monstruo? ...-calmándose un poco más- realmente me tomaste por sorpresa, pero no te preocupes sé que ella podrá vencerlo..."

-"Veo que no has cambiado Nagi..."

-"Lo mismo digo... Arashi..."

_¨¨fin del diálogo telepático¨¨_

-¿Así que tú serás la cena de hoy eh? –Decía aquel horrible cíclope mientras señalaba a Natsuki quien esta vez se encontraba con una actitud más decidida- Una vez que termine contigo iré por ti Nagi ajajajaja...

-Natsuki...

-¡Qué!

-Olvídalo... solo no se te ocurra perder...

-¡bah! como si me fuera a morir otra vez... –murmurando entre dientes-

-No creo que te guste ser devorada por un cíclope, créeme es realmente asqueroso –haciendo un gesto de repugnancia.

-¡Ya cállense los dos! De igual forma me los pienso comer a todos.- Al decir esto, lanzó un primer golpe hacia Natsuki, los lobos pudieron esquivarlo fácilmente pero ella apenas y lo logró... y así continuó lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra hasta conseguir su objetivo: cansarla.

Natsuki se encontraba demasiado cansada, su respiración era agitada, su cabello desordenado y con algunos pequeños cortes y raspones que la hacían ver muy sexy.

-Jajajaja veo que ya no tienes fuerzas, no te preocupes esto solo dolerá un poquito.- cambiando su táctica, comenzó a lanzar potentes puñetazos, logrando acertar en la ojiverde quien fue a impactarse varios metros lejos de ahí quedando a merced de aquel monstruo quien se acercaba lentamente a ella.

_/pensando/-"Ya no sé ni en qué rayos me vine a meter... ¡agh! Me duele demasiado... pero no dejaré que me coma... no señor, no lo hará"-_ reincorporándose pero al hacerlo, sin saber cómo, el cíclope logró capturarla con ambas manos, apretando su cuerpo. Natsuki solo podía gritar de dolor mientras Nagi observaba atemorizado la situación.

_-"Uh... ¿eso no se ve nada bien verdad?" –la voz femenina tenía una fuerte carga de burla en su tono._

Una vez más el cíclope impactó a la morena con un fuerte puñetazo enviándola al otro extremo de la sala, cerca del trono de Nagi.

-¡Maldición! Levántate Kuga...

Natsuki se encontraba boca abajo mirando como nuevamente Brontes se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro...

-Creo que... he llegado al final...y yo que creí que muerta no se podía estar peor.-escupiendo sangre-

-¡Te voy a moler aquí mismo! – alzando su arma...

Brontes comenzó a reunir energía mientras sostenía su pesada arma; listo para rematar a la ojiverde.

-¡Este será tu fin!

El terrible cíclope estaba por lanzar su golpe cuando Hita, la loba blanca logró colgarse de su cuello haciendo que éste perdiera la concentración y comenzara a quejarse de dolor. La loba una y otra vez lanzaba mordidas en el rostro y arañaba con sus potentes garras. Pero había algo raro en el ambiente, pues ni Fenrir ni Sköll emitían ningún sonido, mucho menos algún movimiento, solamente estaban ahí como simples espectadores... Natsuki tenía ese extraño pero a la vez conocido sentimiento: cuando alguien está a punto de morir...

* * *

_En el mundo mortal.../cuartel de la policía..._

Shizuru se encontraba sentada en un pequeño cuarto, frente a ella la mesa de interrogatorios. Nunca se habría imaginado vivir una situación parecida, sin embargo ahí se encontraba ahora y no había vuelta atrás.

Colocó sus manos en su rostro mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa; quería llorar y ser consolada con palabras de aliento, sin embargo, ahora ya no tenía a alguien que lo hiciera; primero Natsuki y ahora Haruka...

* * *

Shizuru Fujino, hija de Sora Fujino y Manami Shiraoka un par de mentes maestras en el mundo de los negocios y la moda; Sora, el padre, comenzó sus andanzas como una de las jóvenes promesas del mundo del diseño de modas en Japón con tan solo 19 años cosechando reconocimientos, fama y fortuna a lo largo de casi 35 años de carrera; así mismo, Manami una de las modelos más cotizadas del país representando a Japón en Miss Universo en los 80's con tan solo 17 años, siendo la modelo favorita de Fujino. Ambos se enamoraron casi desde el primer instante en que se vieron. Eran la pareja sensación del mundo de la moda. Manami poseía una mirada escarlata poco común, lo cual realzaba su belleza, con su cabello totalmente lacio y de un tono ocre que causaba furor en la juventud de la época, su piel blanca y su clase, la hicieron modelar para diversas firmas internacionales como Prada o Versace. Así mismo Sora Fujino, con su cabello negro y ojos marrón profundo levantaba suspiros con reportajes suyos en las revistas "del corazón". El día de su boda, fue sin duda uno de los eventos más comentados; Shizuru ya venía en camino...

La carrera de Manami fue interrumpida por un lapso de 2 años alejada de las pasarelas, donde, junto a su esposo se dedicó a la crianza de la pequeña Shizuru, así mismo se dedicó a recobrar su figura, la cual no resintió demasiado el embarazo, pasado ese tiempo, quien se encargaría prácticamente de la crianza de la pequeña Fujino, sería Himeno Fumi, la nana que, desde que tiene uso de razón siempre había estado con ella a su lado... a quien veía como una segunda madre.

Desde la infancia, conoció de clases sociales, fiestas y moda. Pero había algo... no era feliz. Ella siempre añoró el ser como las niñas normales que se preocupaban por jugar, hacer amigos, ver su programa favorito en la tv, en vez de tener que ser el centro de atención por tener a unos padres famosos, es así como comenzó a construir poco a poco llevada por las circunstancias de la vida, aquella máscara de perfección...

Al principio fue difícil, pero con el paso de los años logró perfeccionarla; hasta que un día de tantos, conoció en el patio de la escuela a Haruka Suzushiro, una pequeña rubia gritona que defendía a capa y espada a otra chiquilla de lentes de los clásicos brabucones. El hecho de que ella sola les haya dado una buena paliza a esos pequeños rufianes hizo que Shizuru la llegara a admirar, añadiéndole a esto el hecho de que ambas la trataran como a una niña normal; la pequeña Shizuru había hecho amigas... Los años pasaron; su primera fiesta de disfraces, el primer festival, su primer baile escolar, sus primeros flirteos, la graduación de la preparatoria... su primer error... Natsuki y su primera tragedia. A pesar de que siempre tuvo a Fumi a su lado, una parte de ella añoraba tener a sus padres cerca, como cualquier niña... Shizuru era ahora una mujer independiente dedicada al mundo del diseño de modas emulando a sus padres.

* * *

La puerta se abrió y nuevamente y el oficial Kanzaki junto a otra oficial entraban con tres vasos de café, dejando uno frente a la peli-ocre.

-Gracias...- decía Shizuru, quien ya se había calmado

-Señorita Fujino, ella es la oficial Sarah Galager.- Reito señalaba a una joven oficial de no más de 25 años, con un singular look, rubia y de lentes. Shizuru posó su mirada rubí en los ojos azules de la recién llegada, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente (-"el efecto Fujino aún sigue vigente" se decía mentalmente...)

-*tosiendo levemente*-Bueno... Señorita Fujino, sé que esto es demasiado tedioso, pero necesito escuchar una vez más su testimonio, así mismo, me gustaría mostrarle las fotos de sus atacantes, aunque... bueno, como mi compañero le habrá explicado, ambas agresoras perdieron la vida mientras tratábamos de arrestarlas...

-*suspirando*-Comprendo, oficial Galager.- Una vez más Shizuru les contó lo ocurrido, omitiendo ligeramente algunos datos como su visita al edificio abandonado...- ...Fue así como tuvimos que desviarnos y pasar por la zona de edificios multifamiliares, cuando mi amiga se percató de que un auto nos comenzó a seguir, nos dispararon y obviamente solo pensábamos en cómo alejarnos de ahí, hasta que la policía llego, mi amiga resultó herida y me bajé del auto para ayudarla y pues el resto ya lo saben ustedes...Por favor, necesito que me digan cómo se encuentra el estado de salud de Haruka...

-A continuación le pasaré un par de fotos con el rostro de las agresoras para ver si puede identificar a alguna de ellas; con respecto a su amiga, hemos tratado de contactar a los números que venían en sus identificaciones, así como a los que usted nos proporciono, sin embargo no hay ninguna respuesta y de acuerdo al último reporte que recibimos, ella se encuentra en estos momentos en el quirófano para la extracción de las balas que la hirieron; discúlpenos, pero no le podemos dar más información... Por otra parte, nos hemos comunicado a su hogar y alguien se encargará de pasar por usted, así mismo se le asignará una unidad que custodiará su camino de regreso a su hogar...

Shizuru tomó aquellas fotos, sin embargo no reconoció a ninguna de las dos mujeres.

El comandante Yamada hizo acto de presencia en aquella sala.

-Señorita Fujino, la señora Himeno Fumi se encuentra aquí, ha venido por usted. En un momento más la haré pasar.

Un par de segundos después, una mujer de poco más de 50 años hizo su aparición; su cabello rosa con algunas canas denotaba su edad, así mismo algunas arrugas en su rostro...

-Shizuru- ojou sama...

-Fumi san – Shizuru corrió a los brazos fraternales de aquella mujer.

-He venido por usted, ya he informado a sus padres pero en estos momentos les es imposible volver a Fuuka, así que estarán aquí mañana al medio día.

-Claro... _/pensando/ "olvidé por completo lo de la Fashion Week en Tokio..."_

-Si llega a suceder algo, o si cree haber averiguado algo por su cuenta, por favor, comuníquese con nosotros, señorita Fujino.- El comandante Yamada le entregaba una tarjeta con un número telefónico.- Y ahora... Kanzaki, Galager, por favor escolten hasta su hogar a la señorita.

-Está bien...- Fujino respondió con indiferencia...

Y así Fujino en compañía de Fumi, se retiraron de aquel lugar con el par de oficiales que les habían asignado. La oficial Galager se encargaría de escoltar en un auto aparte, mientras que, Kanzaki acompañaría a Shizuru y a Fumi personalmente en el auto (en el asiento trasero).

Hace un par de horas que la lluvia había cesado, sin embargo el cielo comenzaba a despejarse; ¿el pronóstico climático se habrá equivocado?...

/pensando/-"Solo falta que aparezca el arcoíris y todos serán inmensamente felices... –el sarcasmo mental de Shizuru era fulminante. Miró su reloj; apenas y darían las 7 de la tarde. El tráfico era algo pesado por ser una hora pico en la ciudad. Divagando mentalmente en el cristal del auto infinidad de cosas, viendo de vez en cuando al oficial Kanzaki, a quien le sonreía algo tímida y este a su vez le devolvía una sonrisa más cálida, en realidad era alguien atractivo, no lo podía negar, sin embargo no era momento para pensar en eso; así que continuó oyendo murmullos a los que no quiso escuchar... centrando su atención a un lugar repleto de luces, colores... felicidad...

-Recuerdo la primera vez que llevé a Shizuru-chan a un circo; ella estaba tan emocionada que no podía ni hablar...

-¿uhm?- ante estas últimas palabras, una sonrisa algo melancólica se posó en el rostro de Shizuru.-Si... en esa ocasión habíamos ido con Haruka y Yukino...

-¿Recuerdas a los tigres, los corceles, los magos...?

-Cada uno de los detalles...

En la avenida central se encontraba una gran carpa de circo: el "Mai Star"; recién llegado de América. Banderas, fuegos artificiales que tímidos brillaban en el cielo y la gente que poco a poco llegaba para presenciar la función inaugural. Carteles con las estrellas principales; actos de magia y demás. El auto que transportaba a Fujino ahora estaba frente a ese gran recinto gracias al tráfico.

* * *

_/Volviendo a la pelea/_

Natsuki y el par de lobos solo veían como Hita atacaba al cíclope, ella, sintiendo como si el tiempo se hiciera más lento y pesado. Solo un golpe bien asestado por parte del gigante quien logró quitarse a la loba de encima hizo que la peli-azul reaccionara con horror al ver lo que estaba por suceder. Brontes tomó su arma y de un certero golpe fulminaría al ahora indefenso animal; las _morning stars_ estaban sedientas de sangre. Y lanzó su ataque.

-¡NOOO! – Natsuki había sacado fuerzas de flaqueza y se lanzaba contra el cíclope, pero fue demasiado tarde, el golpe había dado en su objetivo. Solo un austero gemido. –como te atreves... maldito... ¡MALDITO!

Nuevamente un aura verde comenzó a rodearla, y a una velocidad sorprendente logró conectar una patada en el abdomen de su oponente, doblándolo en el instante, con sus manos sujetó el rostro y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó a Brontes al fondo de la sala, así como él lo había hecho anteriormente; el resplandor poco a poco se concentraba en sus ojos. Volteó a ver el cadáver de la loba y en un gesto de cariño y tristeza, acarició su cabeza, manchándose de sangre; pero nuevamente algo extraño comenzaba a suceder; pues la piel de sus manos comenzó a absorberla así mismo, la sangre comenzaba a formar un camino hacia Natsuki quién se paralizó de inmediato pues la sensación helada recorría su cuerpo y venas. Se estaba fusionando con la sangre de Hita.

Al ver y reconocer esto, Nagi no pudo evitar una sonrisa de fascinación, pues en unos instantes más, Natsuki conseguiría el primer objetivo de su plan...

-"Creo que después de todo, debo agradecértelo hermanita"

-...

Cuando se hubo terminado la fusión, Natsuki volvió a ponerse de pié.

-Gracias... –Una vez más volvió a acariciar el cadáver de Hita, pero al hacerlo, dejó una estela de cristales de hielo.- Pero no es justo que me regresaras el favor de esta manera... aún así, prometo esto no será en vano...

Su piel lucía más pálida y el resplandor verde se había disipado en sus ojos. La temperatura comenzaba a descender. Brontes, que ya se había puesto en pié, se tronaba el cuello a la vez que tomaba nuevamente su arma.

-Eso fue simple suerte, já, ahora resulta que la niña va a llorar por su perrito.- volvió a lanzarse una vez más atacando fieramente con su arma pero ahora Natsuki lograba esquivarlos con gran habilidad, desapareciendo de la vista de su adversario.-¡Demonios!... ¡¿Dónde te metiste pequeña rata?

-¿Quieres cerrar tu asquerosa boca?... comienzas a hartarme.

Brontes se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la morena se encontraba parada en su cabeza, así mismo comenzó a sentir como si su cráneo se congelara. Los pies de Natsuki congelaban poco a poco la cabeza del cíclope, él al reaccionar hizo un movimiento brusco a lo cual, Natsuki saltó dando un giro en el aire, estrellando nuevamente una patada en la cabeza del monstruo estampándolo en el piso, formando un cráter de dimensiones considerables. El emitió un grito desgarrador...

-¿Qué pasa, acaso ya no quieres jugar? ¿O estás llorando porque te dolió?... – Se burlaba ella

La mano de aquel gigante sujetó fuertemente el cuerpo de la ojiverde apretándolo a la vez que se ponía en pié nuevamente; Natsuki logró zafar su brazos y con ellos sujetó al enemigo; pronto comenzó a congelarlo y con un puñetazo destrozó la extremidad del cíclope haciendo que se retorciera de dolor...

-¡Ama! – El grito desesperado invadió el ambiente...

-Já, qué patético eres, pidiéndole ayuda a mami.

-"Veo que Kuga-san se tiene mucha confianza..."

-¿Quién diablos eres? ¡Muéstrate!...

-"Ya que mi hermano no te ha querido enviar al mundo mortal, te haré el favor Yo misma..."

-¿Qué dices? – ahora Natsuki era invadida por la incertidumbre de las palabras.

-¡No te atrevas Arashi!

-¿A qué?... ¿a esto?...- Una potente descarga eléctrica cayó sobre Natsuki y Brontes, a la vez que una especie de agujero negro se formaba sobre esta...

-¡Nooo! – Nagi saltó de inmediato tratando de evitar que Ambos seres fuesen enviados al mundo mortal lanzando una descarga parecida a la de su hermana pero fue demasiado tarde; el agujero negro se había cerrado llevándose consigo a Natsuki y Brontes...

Nagi solo golpeó el piso con uno de sus puños. Detrás de él, apareció una chica con sus mismas características, a excepción del cabello que era un poco más largo, conservando la misma trenza a la altura de la nuca.

-Ánimo hermanito, no es el fin del mundo... deja que se divierta un rato...

-¡Cállate!... no sabes lo que has hecho, ella era mía...

-Aún no entiendo cómo sigues con eso de querer gobernar los mundos, cuando posees nuestro reino...

-...

-Ok. Yo me regreso al Makai.- se acercó y le depositó un beso en la mejilla.-Le daré tus saludos a papá.

Arashi desapareció tras la sombras dejando solo a un derrotado Nagi...

****continuará****

* * *

Habemus "Ghosts"!... he aquí un nuevo capítulo donde la acción se hizo presente (espero no haya causado sueño :p) Natsuki con un nuevo poder gracias al sacrificio de Hita u.u ... Arashi se hizo presente y mandó muy lejos a nuestra protagonista arruinando al buen Nagi.

Y Ohmy! Shizuru y Reito?... y el circo! ... por cierto, no se me ocurrió ningún nombre así que lo dejé en "Mai Star", si alguien tiene una sugerencia para cambiarle el nombre, será bienvenida, obvio, respetaré y daré crédito para usar el nombre :)

Por si las dudas:

Las _morning stars_ son esferas de metal con largos y afilados picos y el concepto de Makai lo tomé del juego de Capcom, "The Darkstalkers", el cual es un mundo habitado por demonios así mismo, es el hogar de Nagi y Arashi, y para quienes conocen el juego, se podrán imaginar quien será el padre de estos 2... /pista: es azul/

Que sucederá ahora en el mundo mortal? ... es hora del caos!

Gracias por su paciencia y comentarios, realmente son valiosos para mí. Este episodio va dedicado a todos aquellos que gustan de leer esta historia. :D

Como siempre, comentarios, quejas, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos... en reviews ^^


	6. VI

**VI**

"_Todo vuelve a ser oscuridad para mi... aunque la ame, creo que jamás la volveré a ver, pues ya no sé ni lo que soy ahora"..._

* * *

_Mundo mortal / explanada del circo..._

-¿estás grabando?

-no, aún no nos toca salir al aire

-bien, porque quiero que todo salga perfecto, así que enfoca bien cada detalle. Según nuestro guión nos toca entrevistar a una de las presentadoras y a la maga, así que hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

La gente comenzaba a abarrotar las taquillas de dicho circo, familias enteras listas para pasar un buen rato de sana diversión; así mismo, varios medios de comunicación se alistaban para transmitir en vivo la inauguración de dicho evento, entre ellos, Canal 11 con una de sus reporteras estrella, Carla Bellini, alistando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Un par de mujeres se acercaron a dicha reportera; una de ellas, de unos preciosos ojos violeta y cabello de una tonalidad naranja, mientras la otra, un par de años mayor, con su cabello castaño rojizo amarrado y simulando una melena de león...

-Hola, soy Tokiha Mai...-quitándose un sombrero de copa y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Y yo soy Suguira Midori, mucho gusto...-una cálida sonrisa al igual que una pequeña reverencia-

-Hola, Mi nombre es Carla Bellini, un placer conocerlas –devolviéndoles la sonrisa- por el sombrero, supongo que tu eres la maga, ¿o me equivoco?...-dirigiendo la mirada a Mai quien lucía un traje oscuro entallado, resaltando sus formas femeninas que no podían pasar desapercibidas. Esta se acercó y colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla de la reportera, deslizándola hacia la base del cuello haciendo que diera un pequeño respingo al sentir el contacto, mirándola a los ojos, extendió su mano frente a ella, haciendo aparecer una hermosa mariposa de alas azules con bordes en blanco y negro, la cual con un suave suspiro hizo desaparecer.

-Asombroso...

-¡salimos en tres minutos! –gritaba uno de sus compañeros de producción

-¡ah! Si, si claro –sonrojándose- vaya, ese truco me impresionó... bueno, estamos por salir al aire y una vez más, gracias por aceptar esta entrevista...

-¡...ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, al aire!

-Hola, compañeros de estudio y a todo nuestro público que nos sigue a través de la señal de Canal 11, un saludo. Pues verán, me encuentro exactamente en la explanada de este maravilloso lugar, el "Mai Star", un espectáculo circense sin duda alguna sorprendente que dejará a chicos y grandes sorprendidos. Y qué mejor compañía que nuestra anfitriona Suguira Midori y Mai Tokiha, una de las integrantes del cartel estel...-No terminó su frase pues un fuerte sonido, seguido de una explosión interrumpió la transmisión por unos instantes haciendo que la imagen en los televisores se distorsionara.

- ¡Oh por dios!...-fueron las últimas palabras que Carla pronunció antes de que la señal se distorsionara de nuevo...

* * *

-Vaya... parece que esto no avanza.- Shizuru hacía una mueca de fastidio dirigida a Fumi, quien divertida ante el gesto, tomó una de sus manos.

-Tal vez Shizuru Ojo-sama quiera ir a ver aquel espectáculo en lo que el tráfico se libera.

-Para el día que he tenido...

Shizuru estaba por pronunciar palabra cuando a 100 metros aproximadamente, una explosión alarmó a todos; como si en cámara lenta, veía a la gente correr y gritar, el llanto y el ruido dentro del propio auto en el que viajaba...

-¡Fujino-san!, reaccione, Fujino-san por favor...- el oficial Kanzaki la hizo volver a la realidad mientras trataba de poner calma en el ambiente

-¡Reito! Lleva a Fujino y los demás lejos de aquí.- Sarah Galager le gritaba por fuera al oficial mientras se preparaba para ir a investigar y pedir refuerzos.

-Necesito que conserven la calma por favor...

* * *

_Edificio Multifamiliar /_

Arika terminó de lavar el último plato que habían utilizado aquella tarde; su abuela había cocinado algo delicioso especialmente para ella. Abrió la cortina que estaba al frente, pudiendo ver así el cielo que extrañamente se había despejado, contrastando notoriamente con los pronósticos del clima que apenas, 2 horas atrás habían escuchado en la T.V. ella y su abuela. Algo de nostalgia cruzó por su mente. Solo suspiró.

Mónica Yumemiya tenía un extraño presentimiento, de esos que no afectan pero tampoco dejan en paz; sentada en el sillón, hizo una seña para que Arika se sentara a su lado; ésta lo hizo, a su vez recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer mayor; la televisión encendida en el canal 11, donde transmitirían totalmente en vivo un espectáculo circense que venía alborotando a media ciudad desde su llegada hace tres días.

-¿Ya estás mejor, hija?

-Si...-abrazando a su abuela- gracias... obaasan...

"_Hola, compañeros de estudio y a todo nuestro público que nos sigue a través de la señal de Imperia T.V, un saludo. Pues verán, me encuentro exactamente en la explanada de este maravilloso lugar, el "Mai Star""_

-ojalá podamos ir en estos días, así podríamos dejar las penas a un lado y distraernos en algo más...

"un espectáculo circense sin duda alguna sorprendente que dejará a chicos y grandes sorprendidos. Y qué mejor compañía que nuestra anfitriona Suguira Midori y Mai Tokiha..."

-Obaasan... yo...

-Arika...- al ver la pantalla, donde Midori y Mai aparecían, Mónica palideció un instante-

-obaasan! ¿Estás bien?...- la mujer mayor volteó a ver a su nieta dándole una sonrisa de asentimiento-

-mi pequeña Arika...- Un fuerte estruendo, la interferencia en la tv. y los gritos de la conductora, acompañados de un ligero temblor que comenzó a sentirse, cortó todo diálogo pues comenzaba a sentirse más y más fuerte.

* * *

_Una gran explosión se hizo presente a unos metros de la gran carpa, lo primero que supuso la gente y los medios es que se había tratado de un ataque terrorista... cuán lejos de la verdad se encontraban..._

Natsuki se había impactado con una velocidad tremenda sobre un auto, prensándolo en la parte trasera, el tanque de gasolina hizo explosión al ser golpeado por el gigante Brontes quien con un brazo estaba dispuesto a eliminar a la morena que alcanzó a librar el ataque.

La ojiverde estaba en franco shock, pues no entendía nada de lo que sucedía; un descuido le costó ser impactada con la morning star de su rival; sus púas rasgaron la carne. Nuevos destrozos y explosiones se hacían presentes. El cíclope prácticamente barría la calle con el cuerpo de Natsuki que aún no respondía. Hundiéndola contra el pavimento, golpeándola con el mango de su arma en la espalda.

-¡No molestes!...-en un momento breve de reacción, golpeó la pierna de su enemigo haciéndolo caer, pero nuevamente fue impactada fuertemente.

La gente no entendía nada, pues solo podían ver cómo las cosas estallaban frente a sus ojos, los agujeros que se creaban en el pavimento, los destrozos en autos y edificios; el caos total.

Natsuki miraba el cielo esperando por una respuesta, sin embargo era obvio que esta no llegaría de la nada. A su alrededor el caos era imperante, su cuerpo maltratado y hundido en el pavimento; se puso en pié poco a poco... al darse vuelta, no pudo reaccionar de otra forma más que cubriéndose instintivamente al ver como un auto a gran velocidad estaba por impactarse en ella; el resultado la dejó peor que antes, pues éste simplemente la atravesó sin sufrir daño alguno ninguno de los dos, solo una ligera estela de polvo cristalino que se desvaneció ante sus ojos... segundos después aquel auto se estampó con el cíclope generando una nueva explosión.

-¿qué demonios...?

-¿aún no lo entiendes?... nosotros no pertenecemos a este mundo sin embargo nuestra energía se puede manifestar de una y mil formas –el gigante hablaba y golpeaba el piso al mismo tiempo haciendo nuevas grietas en este- mira cómo huyen asustados... –golpeando parte de un auto destruido- ¡hacia su propia tumba! –diciendo esto, lanzó parte de la carrocería hacia donde había un grupo considerable de personas que buscaban resguardarse del caos matando a varias de estas-

Un nuevo shock para Natsuki quien solo veía horrorizada como las almas comenzaban a desprenderse de los cadáveres... por si fuera poco cerca de esa zona logró divisar a alguien... alguien muy especial. Dejando de atender a su rival en turno, poco a poco comenzó a caminar en dirección de quien jamás creyó volver a ver.

Tal vez su mente le juega una nueva broma, sin embargo ella sigue firme en seguir avanzando hacia aquella figura femenina; su piel, su cabello ocre, su ropa... era ella, era Shizuru, no podía equivocarse... era ella que trataba de escapar de ese lugar...

-Shi... Shizuru... – Al pronunciarlo, una punzada en el pecho... nuevamente había sido atravesada por el arma de su rival, pero no le importó-

-¿A donde crees que vas eh? Aún no acabo contigo jajajajaja

-Shizuru... –un nuevo golpe que desgarraba su cuerpo-

-Ah... veo que encontraste algo más entretenido ¿eh? –viendo en la misma dirección que Natsuki- Arashi-sama me contó que tú tenías a alguien especial en este mundo jajajajajaja ¿me pregunto cómo se verá con un par de agujeros extra? –Su risa vulgar y actitud obscena fueron un nuevo detonante para la ojiverde-

-¡Cállate! –el destello apareció en sus ojos y de forma certera atravesó el rostro deforme del cíclope, destrozando su ojo, dejándolo indefenso-

-¡Maldita zorra cómo te atreves! –bufaba de dolor retorciéndose

-cierra tu asqueroso hocico y agradece que aún puedes hablar –la peli azul seguía con su caminar lento, ajena a todo aquello que no fuera la figura de su amada.

A 1 cuadra y media de donde se encontraba Natsuki, Shizuru y los demás seguían con su labor de escapar de aquel caos sin embargo no era fácil. Los metros se acortaban para Natsuki, Brontes se había puesto en pié y a pesar de no poder ver, comenzó a atacar sin ton ni son, algo que lo hacía potencialmente peligroso, pues destrozaba todo lo que se le ponía en frente...

-¡Maldita Zorra!...

Natsuki seguía en su camino, siendo "atravesada" por las personas que huían del lugar provocando el mismo efecto de estela cristalina; tanta era su distracción que no se percató de que su rival había lanzado su arma en la misma dirección en la que se encontraba la castaña hasta que ya fue muy tarde...

-¡Shizuru!

_Esa no era su voz, por consiguiente no era ella quien tenía en sus brazos a Shizuru... no, no era ella, era alguien más...un hombre... un hombre la sostenía en brazos protegiéndola de la destrucción que generó el impacto del arma de su enemigo..._

-¡Shizuru! Resiste por favor... ¡Shizuru!...-Reito tenía entre sus brazos a la castaña quien estaba por perder el conocimiento; él estaba sangrando de su brazo derecho pero aún así debía cumplir con su obligación de policía, resguardando a Fujino y quienes la acompañaban. Shizuru alcanzó a rozar su rostro antes de quedar inconsciente.

-no... no... Ella no puede...-Natsuki estaba totalmente ida ante aquella escena que no se percató que detrás de ella aparecieron dos personas, vestidas con un atuendo peculiar; una de ellas portaba una especie de traje de arlequín oscuro con una máscara blanca, mientras la otra portaba un vestido con colores y adornos parecidos al traje de su acompañante al igual que la misma máscara; ambas personas poseían el mismo color de ojos, de un verde aperlado (un poco más claros que los de Natsuki)

-Qué irresponsable...-habló una de ellas-

-Detesto a aquellos que dan problemas... –la persona con el traje de arlequín comenzó a caminar poco a poco hacia el malherido cíclope quien ya solo se mantenía de pie manoteando al aire con su único brazo. Al acercarse lo suficiente hizo un movimiento rápido con su brazo del cual emergió una garra de metal de tamaño considerable.

-Quiero un recuerdo, no lo olvides.

-Como tú gustes.- con un solo zarpazo destrozó al gigante quien ya no tenía voz para terminar de maldecir, a la vez que comenzaba a desvanecerse. Antes que eso sucediera alcanzó a arrancar un collar de aquel ser.

Lo último que Natsuki vio fue la escena de Shizuru en brazos de Reito; un certero golpe en la nuca por parte de una de figuras desconocidas hizo que perdiera el conocimiento...

* * *

_Edificio Multifamiliar /_

El temblor había cesado. Arika sentía la necesidad de ver cómo se encontraban sus amigas, olvidando cualquier disgusto o decepción vivida en ese día. Se encontraba ya en la entrada de su hogar dispuesta a ir al departamento de Erstin, pero lo que vio le provocó un extraño dolor en el pecho. Nina estaba ahí, con Erstin en sus brazos, la estaba besando. Arika olvidó sus intenciones y regresó a su departamento Sólo para encontrar a su abuela desmayada en medio de la sala.

En menos de 10 minutos, una ambulancia ya se encontraba a las afueras del edificio, los paramédicos, camilla y demás movimiento en su hogar; su abuela había sufrido un infarto a lo cual sería llevada al hospital. Nina y Erstin se encontraban ya con Arika brindándole su apoyo. Nina abrazó a la pelirroja. Arika sintió un alivio momentáneo, recuperando fuerzas se marchó al hospital.

Hoy Arika aprendió una nueva lección. El corazón de una Yumemiya es frágil.

**continuará

* * *

**Gracias por leer Ghosts y por sus reviews pero sobre todo por su paciencia :) (tardo pero no olvido XD)**

**GRACIAS, ustedes lectores son la onda :D**


	7. VII

**VII**

La habitación se encontraba únicamente iluminada por la tenue luz del ocaso de la ciudad, pues las cortinas se hallaban abiertas de par en par ante el gran ventanal. La cama al fondo con una perversa figura sujetando de los cabellos a otra, la cual le proporcionaba un placer forzado.

Su mirada violeta, perversa se posó en el cuello de su acompañante del día, aspirando el aroma y mordiendo lenta y dolorosamente, provocando gemidos de éxtasis masoquista.

-Ah... To... Tomoe...Tomoe-san...-La chica solamente lograba gemir y articular ese nombre con tal devoción que no pudo soportar más...

-Miya-san, lo has hecho muy bien... eres una buena chica...-acomodando su cabello y alcanzando la cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor de la mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado.

Tomoe encendió uno de los cigarrillos. La chica que se hallaba a su lado se estiró un poco, besando la mejilla de la peliverde la cual solo se limitó a sonreírle. Ambas estaban en silencio hasta que se escuchó el sonido de un celular, Tomoe contestó.

-_Fallaron..._- esa única palabra provocó que la oji-lila tuviera un arranque violento-

-¡¿Suzushiro y Fujino?...¡son unos estúpidos!

-Suzushiro está prácticamente fuera del camino y de Fujino... verá, hubo problemas...

-¡Calla!... son unos idiotas al no seguir mis órdenes...- diciendo esto, cortó la llamada- Vístete.-le decía a Miya mientras se levantaba, dejando su cigarro a medias en el cenicero.

-Tomoe-san –pegando su cuerpo desnudo en ella, la reacción fue una bofetada que la hizo separarse de ella.

-No fastidies...-sujetando por la mandíbula a la joven, besándola violentamente- tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que será mejor que te vistas...

Ambas se vistieron y salieron de aquel lugar, abordando el auto de Tomoe partiendo muy lejos de ahí.

_Debo ser fuerte... por Obaasan..._

Mónica Yumemiya estaba fuera de peligro parcialmente; la intervención oportuna de nieta y médicos evitaron una tragedia. Al parecer una fuerte impresión la había llevado a ese estado, por lo cual, estaría bajo observación durante un par de días.

Arika no quería volver a casa, ella prefería mantenerse a lado de su abuela por temor a que algo grave sucediera mientras no se encontraba. A final de cuentas, sólo eran ellas dos. Después de varias horas de angustia y sentimientos raros, se quedó dormida junto a la cama donde se hallaba recostada su abuela, el silencio incomodo de los hospitales y los aparatos monitoreando un corazón débil.

_En sus sueños imágenes del pasado se aglutinaban..._

-_madre..._- pronunció apenas audible.

_La imagen de su madre, el cabello, los ojos y su piel; en medio de aquel llano que tan recurrente solía ser en sus sueños, estaba ahí. No había más que la sensación de ese cálido abrazo materno que tanta falta le hacía, un beso en la frente. Arika cerraba los ojos por un instante para sentir la calidez que solo una madre puede brindar. Abrió los ojos pero ya no era ella quien la sostenía en sus brazos; el cabello oscuro, la mirada ámbar... Nina_

Arika despertó agitada ante tal sueño, tanto que sin querer comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas; aún sin saber el por qué el sólo hecho de pensar en Nina le hacía sentir tan rara. Nunca pensó que las cursilerías de las cuales la mayoría de las chicas de su clase se desvivían relatando fueran tan ciertas al grado de estar experimentándolas justo ahora.

En la ciudad todo se había calmado, lo único que se observaba eran ambulancias, bomberos, humo y la policía acordonando la zona de desastre Chie quien pensó que por fin podría disfrutar de una tarde alejada del trabajo maldijo momentáneamente su suerte. Ni bien se habían dado a conocer los datos del atentado a Suzushiro Haruka cuando su jefe le había dado la orden de ir a fotografiar la zona de desastre.

Si bien no estaba lejos de ahí, sí se las tendría que ingeniar para acceder y sacar buenas fotos. Con cámara en mano bajó de su auto y comenzó su andar. Captando los horrores de un desastre sin pies ni cabeza, gracias a que conocía a un par de paramédicos y a los oficiales que siempre facilitaban su labor.

_-¡¿Fujino?_ –exclamó mentalmente al ver en la dirección donde atendían a Shizuru. Esta se encaminó para verla más de cerca, pero no contó con la aparición de Sara Galager quien se interpuso en su camino.

-Si no quieres problemas, más te vale que te vayas de aquí, Hallard...

-Ah, oficial, que sorpresa... dígame ¿acaso fue un nuevo atentado contra la joven Fujino?, o quizás un ataque de los rebeldes de extrema izquierda, o tal vez un ataque de los extremistas en contra de Fujino ¿Qué quieren que la prensa invente por ustedes esta vez? –sus palabras estaban cargadas de sarcasmo; la oficial quien tenía una pequeña herida en la sien, sujetó a la fotógrafa mirándola con furia.

-Es en serio, más te vale que te largues de aquí, o no querrás tener problemas ¿cierto?

-¿Acaso es una amenaza? –Liberándose del agarre- pero está bien... de igual forma ya terminé mi trabajo –dándose la vuelta y despidiéndose burlonamente- Hasta luego oficial Galager.

Chie siempre había sido alguien sociable, tratando de vivir la vida sin complicaciones, conociendo y haciendo amistades. Ella sabía que esto no era una simple casualidad; a final de cuentas su vida comenzaba nuevamente a girar en torno a Shizuru Fujino, a quien conoció cuando recién habían entrado a la universidad (tanto ella como Natsuki) gracias a las amistades que tenía en la facultad donde la castaña era conocida por el prestigio familiar y su buen gusto al vestir.

****flashback****

Era el primer día de clases en la universidad, la jornada matutina había terminado; Natsuki se encontraba en el estacionamiento escuchando música mientras guardaba algunas cosas en el compartimento de su Ducati; a su lado se estacionó una moto estilo motocross con detalles en negro y rojo. Era Chie, quien se quitó el casco y al bajar, sacó de su chamarra un pequeño sobre de papel.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntaba Natsuki con indiferencia mientras abría y leía el contenido

"Estás invitad a la gran fiesta de bienvenida. Viernes 13 de agosto a partir de las 9:00 p.m. Kábala Bar."

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos que estar ahí, así sirve que socialices más mi estimada Nat.

-Esa es tu invitación, yo aún no conozco a nadie, y la verdad no me interesa mucho que digamos...

-Es broma, ¿cierto? Por supuesto que tenemos que estar ahí, ya sabes, quien quita y conozcamos gente "bonita"-guiñándole- Vamos, irán de varias facultades incluidas las diseñadoras fashion que... wow para que te cuento, mejor verlas en persona.

-Y a mi qué –Natsuki estaba completamente sonrojada- además esa invitación es tuya.

-Nop, desde este momento pasa a ser tuya; verás, digamos que se me "perdió" y bueno, tengo que conseguir otra así que planeo ir a ver a una chica de semestre avanzado para que me dé una nueva y así todos contentos...

-Eso me suena a otra cosa, pero bueno, si tú lo dices...

-Bueno al menos es un avance el que hayas decidido ir el viernes...

-¡Oye! Yo no he dicho nada aún.- Chie se hizo la desentendida y se volvió a subir a su moto.

-¿Entonces, me acompañas? Sirve que de paso veas gente nueva

-...

-Anda, quita esa cara, te prometo que no tardaré, solo paso a verla, le pido la invitación y nos largamos de ahí ¿ok?...

-Ya, está bien, pero donde te quedes de más, juro que lo pagarás –Natsuki le lanzó una mirada entre peligrosa y divertida que duró milésimas de segundo antes de colocarse el casco y trepar en su moto.

Ambas arrancaron con rumbo al campus, donde se encontraba Diseño de Modas. A poco menos de 10 minutos. Al llegar, se estacionaron y comenzaron su andar. Era un lugar amplio, había zona de césped, una pequeña fuente con mesas alrededor para descansar.

-Ella se encuentra en los salones de allá –señalando el segundo piso del edificio que se hallaba frente a ellas.

El timbre sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a salir de las aulas; ambas chicas cruzaron aquel patio y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. No pasaron desapercibidas, sobre todo Natsuki quien con su look algo rebelde logró captar miradas discretas tanto de hombres como mujeres; jeans negros ajustados, su camiseta sin mangas, blanca con el rostro de Siouxsie Sioux, y sus inseparables audífonos. Finalmente llegaron al aula indicada, ya solo quedaban un par de alumnos dentro; Chie le indicó a la ojiverde que no tardaría. Mientras su amiga trataba sus asuntos, Natsuki se sentó en el piso frente a las escaleras viendo a la gente pasar. Su mirada se posó en un pequeño grupo de 4 chicas "vacías" (según la "clasificación Kuga") que salían del salón continuo donde se hallaba Chie, las cuales parecían estar esperando a alguien, quizás a sus novios o algo parecido. Dejó de hacer caso y miró hacia otro lado. El tono fuerte y chillante de aquellas mujeres lograron captar nuevamente su atención; ahora rodeaban a una joven castaña que solo sonreía mientras le preguntaban cosas y más cosas, por cada respuesta ellas emitían chillidos de emoción... sin duda una escena pintoresca; lástima, a Natsuki le parecía estúpido.

-_Ni que fuera modelo –pensaba- Aunque...podría serlo... dioses, hace un jodido calor..._

Se volvió a poner en pié después de unos minutos, pues le había dado sed y para su fortuna, una máquina de soda estaba a un par de metros en el mismo pasillo, así no tendría que volver a bajar a la zona de cafetería.

Sacó una moneda, la insertó y eligió una bebida de toronja. La abrió y disfrutó de un buen trago. Se dispuso a volver a su lugar, absorta en su pensamiento, a paso lento. Todo iba bien, volvería a sentarse frente a ellas y a seguir esperando. Lo que sucedió a continuación la tomó por sorpresa; alguien pasó a su lado empujándola y haciendo que su lata de refresco fuera a dar hasta los pies de aquella joven castaña, salpicando un poco de ésta en sus zapatos. Natsuki quedó absorta ante lo sucedido, pero de inmediato reaccionó:

-¡Oye, fíjate!- Natsuki alcanzó a jalar a la persona que la había empujado; era una chica de grado mayor, su peinado irregular, cabello verde oscuro y una cara de pocos amigos.

-Suéltame –deshaciéndose del agarre-

-mínimo una disculpa ¿no? –la ojiverde estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-¡Shizuru-san! –el grupo de chicas ahora molesto por tal acción se acercaban a Natsuki dispuestas a reclamarle.

-Oye discúlpate ahora mismo con Fujino-san –habló una de ellas-

-Pero si la culpa no fue mía –Natsuki comenzaba a perder la paciencia- Ok... discúlpame –dirigiéndose a la chica de ojos rubís quien trataba de decirle algo pero no pudo debido al alboroto que sus compañeras estaban armando.

Tomoe la empujó e ignoró y se acercó a Shizuru a quien le sonrió diciéndole algo muy cerca, para después voltear y sonreír algo burlona a Natsuki.

-¡Esto es el colmo! Si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo de frente –retando a la peli verde sin embargo ésta volvió a ignorarla. –Que fastidio, con razón las tachan de insoportables...

-Natsuki... –Chie salió del salón dirigiéndose a su amiga quien había terminado de pronunciar las últimas palabras; se acercó a la ojiverde quien la miró molesta.

-Yo me largo de aquí, que se vayan al carajo –caminó hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué diablos pasó?

-Tu amiga, ¿Por qué es tu amiga, no? Derramó su bebida en Fujino-san -señalándola- osea, que asco, ¿Por qué sabes quién es ella, no? –decía con tono altanero una de las chicas.

-Jajajaja conociendo a los de su clase, ni siquiera han de saber quién es Fujino-san jajajaja, no sabe que ella es ... –no terminó su frase, pues Shizuru habló.

-Es suficiente... no era para que trataran a esa chica así.-Shizuru se alejó de Tomoe quien se molestó pero supo disimularlo.-en verdad no sucedió nada grave, solo han armado una tormenta en un vaso de agua –mirando seriamente a las chicas, incluida Tomoe.- Ya es tarde así que paso a retirarme. Hasta luego...

Chie entendió la situación sin embargo no tenía intención de discutir; a final de cuentas las chicas de Diseño de Modas se caracterizaban por tener un humor algo "especial", sin darle importancia se alejó de ahí para ir en busca de Natsuki.

En el patio.

-¿Disculpa, cómo te llamas? –Ahora se encontraba a lado de Shizuru quien buscaba algo dentro de su bolsa-

-Shizuru...

-Yo soy Chie, Chie Hallard...-ofreciendo su mano como saludo; la castaña la estrechó.- Es bueno saber que no eres como ellas.-dedicándole una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

-En serio, ni siquiera fue nada grave... vaya... mi primer día no fue tan bueno...

-Ánimo... a veces la fama suele ser molesta...-Shizuru se sorprendió ante estas palabras.

-¿Espera... tú sabes acerca de mi?

Chie le dio un guiñó –...no pasa nada, no soy una fan acosadora como ellas jejeje lo juro –haciendo un ademán- Bueno... ahí está Natsuki y al parecer no está de humor –encogiéndose de hombros-

-La que debería disculparse soy yo pero bueno, viéndola, no creo que sea el momento...-mirando cómo la peliazul golpeaba el manubrio de su moto.

-Tal vez podamos vernos después... tal vez en la fiesta de bienvenida...

-Oh, ya... no suena mal... ¿el viernes, cierto?

-Sip, me encantaría verte ahí

-"Qué directa" –pensó Shizuru- Es lo más seguro...

-Fantástico, bueno, yo me quedo aquí, fue un gusto conocerte, Shizuru, que tengas una buena tarde.

-Gracias, Hallard-san lo mismo deseo para ti y tu amiga

-Me puedes llamar Chie, no hay problema... hasta luego

Y así ambas se despidieron y continuaron sus respectivos caminos, Chie se reunió con Natsuki quien seguía molesta aún mientras Shizuru caminaba hacia la entrada donde Fumi pasaría por ella.

-¿Qué hacías con esa tipa?

-Mi amor, sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

-Baka...

-Jajajajaja la cara que pusiste fue única, oh, ella... es linda ¿no?

-...

-Vamos, no es una mala persona...

-Sólo es una más que se ha de creer la novena maravilla –colocándose el casco y guantes-.

-Se quería disculpar contigo pero vio tu cara de ogro y prefirió posponerlo... aunque para nuestra fortuna, ella también asistirá a la fiesta...

-un motivo más para no ir, seguramente estará con sus finísimas amigas...

-Piensa lo que quieras pero fea, no es...

-como sea... me da igual.

Ambas salieron de ahí para dirigirse a cualquier lugar, pararon en un semáforo en rojo en una de las avenidas mayores. A su lado un auto plateado; Natsuki volteó sin querer y ahí estaba ella: Shizuru; sus miradas se cruzaron y a pesar del casco de la peliazul, la castaña logró reconocerla gracias a la camiseta de Siouxsie Sioux; le sonrió, a lo que Natsuki únicamente volteó y aceleró a la vez que el semáforo cambiaba a verde. No lo quería admitir, era una chica linda, pero seguía creyendo que no valía la pena alguien de ese tipo, tan vacía y engreída... a final de cuentas, la primera impresión es la que cuenta.

Esa semana transcurrió rápidamente; finalmente llegó el viernes por la noche y tanto Chie, como Natsuki llegaban a pié con invitación en mano, accesando al lugar y comenzando a adaptarse al ambiente; bebieron un par de cervezas mientras la música retumbaba. A las 10, los anfitriones, que eran los representantes de cada una de las facultades les daban la bienvenida con más tragos, música y demás. Para entonces Natsuki se encontraba bailando con Chie y una chica que habían conocido. Todos los que se encontraban ahí lo estaban pasando bien.

-¿Ves, no fue mala idea venir?-Hallard le decía al oído a la ojiverde quien tenía una botella de cerveza en la mano, relajada, dejándose llevar por la música.

-Si...

-¡Chie! –la morena volteó al escuchar su nombre.

-¡Shizuru, hola!

Chie se alejó unos pasos mientras Natsuki continuaba bailando, Shizuru la saludo e intercambiaron algunas palabras. Cuando la música cambió la chica que bailaba con la ojiverde brindó con ella y se alejó no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo sonrojar a Kuga quien de inmediato se bebió de jalón la media botella que le restaba.

-Hey Nat. -acercándose- quiero presentarte a alguien...

Natsuki alzó la vista y se topó con una mirada rubí. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido entre ellas; su piel su cabello castaño. Su mirada. No sabía que era pero quedó cautivada por más cursi que suene esto.

-Natsuki, ella es Shizuru...

-... Hola. _"si... tiene que ser por el alcohol" _–se repetía mentalmente al saludar a la chica frente a ella.

-Hola...

-Hey Shizuru, ¿quieres venir con nosotras en lo que llega tu amiga? Iremos a la barra un rato.

-Si, por mí está bien.

Las tres se dirigieron a la barra donde pidieron 3 bebidas más, conforme pasaba el tiempo Natsuki iba cambiando de opinión respecto a esta chica.

Platicando de esto y aquello...

-...Si, así fue como nos colamos a ese concierto, créeme, valió la pena

-jajajaja si, pero la que tuvo que cargar contigo fui yo...

-Ara Natsuki-san debe ser muy buena conduciendo su moto, ojalá algún día me pueda llevar a dar una vuelta.-La ojiverde se sonrojó ante este comentario.-

-Claro... –sonriéndole y encogiéndose de hombros- siempre y cuando no temas a que tu peinado se estropee, siendo así, por mi no hay problema...

-Uhm...-poniendo pose pensativa- no, no creo que haya problema.-soltó una pequeña risa al final-

-¡Shizuru! –Una chica alta de cabello castaño hasta los hombros abrazaba efusivamente a la ojirubí quien le devolvía el gesto, Natsuki sintió una pequeña molestia al ver la escena volteando hacia otro lado- Chie –saludando ahora a la morena- Y tú debes ser Natsuki ¿cierto? –dándole la mano en forma de saludo- Hola mi nombre es Ann, soy una de las anfitrionas y prima de Shizuru, espero que lo estén pasando bien.

-Claro, además, mejor compañía no podríamos tener ¿o no, Nat?

-Que bien, sólo te la encargo mucho –abrazando nuevamente a la castaña- Por otro lado, Te quiero presentar a alguien, es la editora de una revista local... quizás te interese, ¿vamos?

-¡Pero por supuesto! –levantándose de su asiento- Bueno, las dejaré un rato, no me extrañen...

-Baka... –Natsuki agarró una servilleta, haciéndola bolita y lanzándola a su amiga- Ve y no desaproveches tu oportunidad.

Mientras ambas chicas se alejaban, Natsuki pidió otra cerveza mientras Shizuru sorbía de poco en poco su cocktail. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato hasta que la castaña finalmente habló...

-Me gustaría disculparme por lo del otro día... quizás no viene al caso, pero creo que debo hacerlo, a final de cuentas fue un accidente y tu eres la menos culpable, créeme, fue estúpida la manera en que mis compañeras de clase se comportaron... y sobre todo, Tomoe-san...

-Ah... esto... ya, no te preocupes, ya fue... –dando un trago a su botella- Tomoe es la que me empujó ¿cierto?

-Si... a veces... bueno, tengo poco en conocerla pero a mi prima no le agrada del todo... suele ser algo... ahm, quizás un poquito altanera...

-Se nota...

-silencio-

Ambas se rieron al mismo tiempo. Continuaron charlando un rato más hasta la llegada de Haruka Suzushiro, una rubia ojivioleta. Saludando a ambas chicas; Shizuru se la presentó a Natsuki con quien congenió rápidamente. Ambas compartían gustos en común, como deportes, música y ...

-¡Shizuru-sama! –las cuatro chicas que habían molestado a Natsuki aparecieron, acercándose, ignorando a Haruka y viendo con molestia a Natsuki, quien simplemente les devolvió el gesto.

-Se ve genial esta noche

-Gracias.

-Cómo fastidian...-Natsuki le decía a Haruka en voz baja mientras encendía un cigarrillo para después ofrecerle uno a la rubia. – ¿gustas?

-Y eso que no has conocido a la peorcita de todas...

-No sé por qué sospecho quien puede ser...

-Si... definitivamente te ves hermosa esta noche... Shizuru.

Ante ellas apareció Tomoe Marguerite con un cocktail en la mano mientras veía con parsimonia a la joven castaña que prontamente se sintió incómoda, pero supo enmascarar la sensación.

-No te gustaría bailar un rato, o quizás ir a otro lado, donde no haya tanta muchedumbre quizás...

-Agradezco tu invitación pero, por ahora estoy acompañada.-posando su mirada en la rubia y la morena que estaban a su lado.

-Ah vaya... pero si es Suzushiro –haciendo una señal de brindis con su vaso- que dicen las empresas Armitage, como siempre en lo más alto ¿no?

-Claro, no puede ser de otra manera.

-Uhm... veo que hay alguien más aquí... alguien que gusta andar manchando a la gente...-lanzando palabras hostiles hacia Natsuki quien, en parte por el alcohol y por el coraje que estaba empezando a experimentar, lanzó una respuesta sarcástica.

-Y yo veo a una estúpida que le gusta fastidiar por puro gusto.

-Mocosa insolente...

-¿A quién le dices "mocosa"? estúpida –Kuga se levantó para encarar a Tomoe pero fue controlada por Haruka.

-Basta. Es suficiente. –Shizuru las encaró seriamente...

-Qué se puede esperar de alguien como ella...-murmuraban las odiosas compañeras de la ojirubí, pero callaron al ver la mirada seria de ésta sobre ellas.

-Ok, pero que deje de joderme.

-¿Tomoe-san?...

-Por ti, Shizuru, sólo por ti... –mirando hipócritamente a Natsuki- Disculpa mi comportamiento.

Natsuki volvió a su asiento murmurando un _"como sea"_ dándole la espalda a la peliverde...

-Entonces, ¿te gustaría bailar un rato? Anda, solo un rato, no creo que a Suzushiro le moleste ¿o sí?

Si esto, era la solución para que dejaran de fastidiarlas, entonces no había de otra; Shizuru aceptó y se retiró a la pista para bailar un rato, acompañada de las cuatro fans "huecas" y de Tomoe...

-De verdad que es insoportable...-Natsuki masajeaba su sien.

-Nunca me ha caído bien, pobre Fuji, esa tipa la idolatra desde que la conocimos.

-¿En qué grado va?

-Nos lleva un año... –imitando a la morena al masajear sus sienes también- Su familia recientemente ha querido entablar negocios con la empresa de mi padre, acciones y demás cosas... tú sabes.

-Mmm... ya veo...

-Como sea, mejor sigamos con lo nuestro, ¿irás a la carrera de...

En la pista ya se encontraban bailando Tomoe y Shizuru al ritmo de la música electrónica, después de un rato, la castaña pasó a los sanitarios, seguida de ésta. A su vez, en la barra, Natsuki después de echar competencias con Haruka por ver quién terminaba primero su cerveza, procedía a dirigirse a éstos también. La peliazul llegó primero; Shizuru después, para lavarse las manos y revisar su look mientras Tomoe, que estaba en la puerta se acercaba poco a poco, esto lo observó la castaña a través del gran espejo frente a los lavamanos.

-Te ves realmente hermosa esta noche –acariciando el suave cabello de la chica más joven- Soy tan feliz por haberte conocido.

-Agradezco el cumplido

En un movimiento inesperado Tomoe sujetó a Shizuru de ambos brazos e intentó besarla. Fujino se resistió, intentando zafarse del agarre pero no podía.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!

-¡Augh!

El sonido de un golpe seco y un quejido fueron lo único que se escuchó; finalmente se había librado... pero no por sus medios, Shizuru solo vio como Tomoe yacía en el piso cubriendo su rostro quejándose ante el golpe que alguien le había dado. Era Natsuki quien la tomo de la mano saliendo de ahí rápidamente. La adrenalina corría por el cuerpo de la chica de mirada rubí. La morena la llevó a un lugar lejos de ahí, cerca de un pequeño balcón donde finalmente se detuvieron.

-¿Estás bien?...

-Si... creo que sí... gracias Natsuki...

-Perdón... creo que me excedí, pero es que... bueno, te tenía sometida y... tú no querías... y...

-Gracias... –en un gesto de agradecimiento, se abrazó a su cuerpo, Natsuki tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero correspondió el abrazo ruborizándose ante tal acción.-Solo espero que no tenga el descaro para venir a reclamar ahora...

-Já, créeme que no sabrá quién o qué fue lo que la golpeó...

Volvieron a la barra donde se encontraba Haruka. Shizuru no le contó nada de lo ocurrido, por lo que la rubia retó nuevamente a una competencia de tragos a Kuga quien aceptó gustosa.

La noche transcurrió y cerca de la 1:30 de la madrugada, Shizuru y Haruka decidieron marcharse.

-Natsuki, ¿pasará alguien por ti, o cómo piensas volver a casa?

-ah... eso... dejé mi moto en el estacionamiento, a dos cuadras de aquí...

-Has bebido demasiado, no es buena idea manejar en ella así como estás...

-No te preocupes no pasará nada... oye... ¿y Chie?

Shizuru y Haruka se vieron a la cara unos segundos, como pensando que le responderían.

-Verás... creo que se fue con una chica hace un rato –Haruka se aclaraba la garganta- Tu sabes...

Al escuchar estas palabras la peliazul buscó en las bolsas de su pantalón y chamarra algo desesperada.

-Carajo... ... –murmuraba entre dientes-

-¿Sucede algo Natsuki?

-Ella... ella tiene las llaves del apartamento... –dándose un tope en la cabeza con su mano-

-Sabes... en unos minutos pasarán por mí y Haruka... me preguntaba si...quisieras pasar la noche en mi casa... claro, si no te molesta.-Shizuru hizo el esfuerzo por no sonrojarse ante tal propuesta...

-Anda, creo que será lo mejor y así no te expones ni pasas frio –Haruka golpeó la espalda de Natsuki de forma amistosa (**no se preocupen Nat resultó ilesa**)

-B... bueno... está bien...

-No temas, "Fuji no muerde"

-¡Haruka! –la ojirubí le dio un pequeño empujón a la rubia que sonreía algo maliciosa. Natsuki no entendió por lo que no hizo caso del doble sentido en las palabras de Suzushiro.

-Jajajaja es broma

-ah... ok.

En menos de 5 minutos, una camioneta ya estaba afuera del lugar; las chicas subieron y el primer punto fue la casa de Haruka, donde ésta se despidió. Partieron de nuevo hasta llegar a la residencia Fujino.

Era una casa con un gran patio, algunos árboles y un diseño moderno. Natsuki quedó impresionada al verla. Los grandes ventanales que daban al patio, una zona de descanso y demás lujos. Entraron y si el exterior le había impresionado, el interior le pareció genial; con toque minimalistas y la iluminación tenue en un tono naranja que proporcionaba un agradable clima de calidez.

-Es aquí –señalando una puerta- esta es mi habitación.

-Linda...

Una recamara con una cama individual al fondo, un tocador que se fusionaba con los ornamentos que decoraban y a la vez servían de soporte como techo y pared. En otro extremo, un anaquel con libros y revistas, un restirador, su computadora portátil y el armario; lo complementaba el cuarto de baño y una gran ventana que daba al patio.

Shizuru caminó hacia la cama donde se quitó los zapatos reemplazándolos por unas cómodas pantuflas. Natsuki se sentó a su lado, aún seguía mareada por lo que tardó en reaccionar cuando Shizuru comenzó a desabrochar el vestido que había llevado esa noche, cuando lo hizo, su cara pasó al rojo total volteando a ver a un lugar opuesto.

-Disculpa, no era mi intención ponerte incómoda –la castaña acarició el brazo de Natsuki.-Espera, no tardo...

Fujino se dirigió al baño y en menos de 5 minutos volvió a salir con su pijama: unos bóxers y una camiseta de tirantes, ambos en negro y bordes rojos. Para su sorpresa, Natsuki se había quedado dormida boca arriba, con su brazo izquierdo cubriendo su rostro; se había quitado la chamarra y la camiseta que llevaba esa noche se había subido un poco, revelando parte de su abdomen definido, bajando un poco la mirada, el botón de su pantalón estaba abierto. Shizuru se sonrojó al verla, sin duda le resultaba algo sexy.

Y así, venciendo la tentación de algo prohibido decidió recostarse a su lado no sin antes cubrirla con una sábana. No sería mucho el tiempo para descansar pues en un par de horas más entraban a clase, a las 7 de la mañana.

Horas más tarde. La alarma del celular comenzó a sonar; eran las 5:50 de la mañana; Shizuru se levantó y se dirigió al baño para arreglarse; por su parte Natsuki se acomodó en la suave cama, tratando de reaccionar poco a poco. La cabeza le dolía y todo lo veía borroso. Trató de estabilizarse mientras intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido. Se sentó en la cama mientras buscaba su teléfono en los bolsillos, viendo la hora y el día, marcó al número de Chie. El tono sonó una y otra vez hasta que una chica, que no era Chie contestó.

-¿Hola?

-Pásame a Chie...

Un bostezo y un pequeño gemido se escucharon antes de que la chica de ojos grises contestara; al hacerlo le llovieron una sarta de reclamos y uno que otro insulto por parte de la morena quien se quejaba una y otra vez por la manera en que la había dejado sola en aquella fiesta.

Minutos después colgó y comenzó a colocarse los zapatos.

-Ara, buen día Natsuki, sinceramente no pensé que te fueras a levantar.

-oh, bueno, yo... te quiero agradecer que me hayas dejado pasar la noche aquí -ruborizándose-

-No hay problema, espero que no sea la última vez que quieras pasar la noche aquí... Nat-su-ki...

Natsuki sólo respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

Ese día cambiaría por completo sus vidas. Aquella mañana Natsuki acompañaría a Shizuru hasta su facultad prometiendo visitarla más seguido; la amistad se comenzaba a gestar para convertirse con el tiempo es algo mucho más fuerte...

****fin del flashback****

Estacionó el auto, sacó sus cosas y subió hasta su departamento, para editar y trabajar en las fotos y notas para su artículo de mañana. Al entrar no vio a nadie.

-¿Así que hoy tampoco vendrás Aoi...? –suspiró pasó a la cocina para lavarse las manos y prepararse algo de comer, después, avanzar con su trabajo...

Después de haber comido algo, comenzó a bajar las fotos de su cámara a la computadora; abrió el visor de imágenes para ir seleccionando las mejores. Al principio no había notado nada fuera de lo común, pero a partir de la imagen número 27, algo comenzó a desconcertarla; continuó analizando y lo que parecían manchas en las fotos, pronto iban tomando formas extrañas. Hizo a un lado la computadora y revisó el lente de la cámara para comprobar si estaba manchada o algo parecido, pero no, ésta se encontraba limpia.

Siguió checando las fotos y lo que antes eran manchas ahora podrían ser descritas como formas humanoides que se hallaban al lado de los cuerpos que alcanzó a fotografiar, como si fueran de una especie de humo gris casi traslúcido. Continuó analizando las fotos hasta que llegó a una que captó su atención total: en primer plano, un auto que aún ardía, en segundo plano parte de la calle con el concreto levantado y algunos cadáveres; las formas "de humo" volvían a aparecer y el último plano, tres figuras borrosas donde una de ellas destacaba por una especie de brazo deforme de gran tamaño.

-¿Fantasmas?...

Varias horas transcurrieron para que se pudiera restablecer algo de orden; los cadáveres y los heridos (entre ellos Shizuru y compañía) habían sido llevados a los lugares correspondientes, el fuego apagado en su totalidad y la remoción de escombros comenzaba. Dentro de ese lapso de tiempo, nuestra ojiverde protagonista se encontraba tendida en medio de lo que parecía ser una especie de bodega, con cajas de dimensiones considerables, apiladas unas sobre otras. Aquel lugar tenía un domo en el techo donde se filtraban débiles rayos de luz lunar que apenas dejaban ver a un par de siluetas; una de ellas sentada frente al cuerpo inerte mientras la otra tentaba a la suerte balanceándose sobre su silla sólo con sus brazos.

-Deja de hacer eso...

-No quiero.

-silencio-

-¿Crees que despierte pronto?

-Eso espero... por que cuando lo haga, le daré una paliza... mira que por su culpa hoy no hubo espectáculo y por consiguiente, no hay nada de nada.

-ts...al menos pudiste salir en el día, yo no pude hacer más que estar ayudando a nuestra madre...

-no te perdiste de mucho...-la chica que se encontraba sentada en la silla sacó su teléfono celular de entre sus ropas y se lo lanzó a su compañera de enfrente quien lo atrapó en el aire mientras giraba acrobáticamente quedando de pié equilibrándose en el respaldo de su silla.

-Ah... me pregunto qué será esta vez...-apretando un botón, comenzó a reproducir el video del arresto fallido de las chicas que habían atentado contra Fujino y Suzushiro poco después del medio día. Subió un poco más al volumen, donde los ruidos distorsionados de gritos hacían eco en aquel sitio.

-baja el volumen, ¿o quieres que ella venga y nos termine de joder el día?

-ya ya ya... no tienes por qué ponerte así...

-uhm...

El breve ruido proveniente del teléfono, hizo que Natsuki reaccionara inconscientemente levantando uno de sus brazos, alcanzando a rozar el pié de la figura que estaba sentada frente a ella. La figura que se encontraba balanceándose en la silla contraria se percató de esto y en milésimas de segundo saltó desde su posición pateando a Kuga en el abdomen lanzándola metros lejos de ellas; la peliazul sólo emitió un pequeño gemido al estrellarse contra unas cajas.

-¡¿Juliet, que carajos te pasa?

-¡te tocó!

-pero no era para que la jodieras más...

-Nao...

La puerta de aquel sitio se abrió de golpe, dando paso a una mujer alta de cabello rubio, algo corto quien encendió la luz de aquel sitio, revelando sus ojos azules y facciones estrictas; vestía con una blusa y pantalón blanco ajustados acompañados de unas botas oscuras. En su cinturón llevaba una especie de látigo enrollado, lo cual le daba un aspecto tirano. A su lado entró Midori quien al ver a las dos chicas sorprendidas y nerviosas, echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, dando con un malherido cuerpo en medio de cajas polvorientas.

-Que ha sucedido aquí...-La voz de la mujer rubia puso de punta los cabellos en las dos chicas, pero ninguna se atrevía a responder.- Les pregunté algo, señoritas...- su paciencia se estaba agotando cuando Midori intervino por vez primera:

-¿Juliet, Nao no piensan responder? –

-Ella... ella estaba peleando con el monstruo que provocó el desastre allá fuera... –Juliet fue la primera en hablar.

-Derrotó al monstruo pero quedó inconsciente después de la batalla, así que la trajimos aquí para ver si despertaba...

-¿A golpes?

-No, Miss María, nosotras no... –Nao fue interrumpida

-El golpe fue un accidente mío, yo esta balanceándome en la silla, perdí el equilibrio y sin querer la lastimé –Juliet se adelantó a hablar, a pesar de que su excusa no era muy creíble, su actitud trataba de demostrar lo contrario.

- Y que pensaban hacer cuando despertara, recuerden que nadie ajeno a nosotros puede estar aquí... es peligroso para ambas partes. -Midori se acercó al cuerpo casi inerte y al intentar tocarlo, sus dedos comenzaron a congelarse por lo cual se soltó de inmediato lanzando una mirada preocupada a Miss María quien observó atenta todo.

-Midori, ¿estás bien? –Nao se acercó a ella

-Creo que sí... ¿a ustedes les pasó lo mismo? o cómo le hicieron para traerla hasta aquí...

-Juliet la cargó hasta aquí, yo también tuve contacto con ella pero no nos ocurrió nada de esto...

-Midori, Miss María... ¿qué es ella? –Juliet posó su rostro en el hombro de Nao mientras señalaba a Natsuki, adoptando una pose de desenfado.

-No lo sé... pero esto no me gusta para nada...-ella también intentó tocar el cuerpo de Natsuki, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que su compañera.-Juliet, Nao, preparen un lugar para que repose como debe ser. Esta vez sin golpes accidentales, ¿entendido?

-Si -ambas respondieron al unísono. -Miss María y Midori se retiraron dejándolas a solas.

-Vaya vaya... resultaste ser una verdadera rareza...-Nao se acercó a Natsuki, delineando su rostro con sus finos dedos. Juliet sin decir nada levantó el cuerpo mirando a la pelirroja que la miró algo molesta.

-Tenemos que buscarle un lugar... ¿recuerdas?

-Vamos al dormitorio...

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Acaso crees que Miss María la dejará en paz? Creo que será lo mejor, quizás cuando despierte podamos sacarle algo de información...

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

-¿Por qué te comportas como una idiota?

Nao se adelantó hacia la zona de remolques donde ambas descansaban. Juliet ya no dijo nada, solo la siguió con Natsuki en brazos. Al llegar, la pelirroja ordenó el lugar donde la dejarían descansar hasta recuperarse; Juliet la recostó y después salió del lugar sin decir nada.

-"¿Por qué me siento así?..."

Juliet era la gemela de Nao, idéntica en cuanto al físico. Originalmente su cabello era rojo, pero comenzó a teñirlo de negro; quería diferenciarse y sobre todo que ella la viera de otra forma... Ella... Nao.

-Es raro verte sin Nao...

-...

-Vamos, no deberías sentirte celosa.

Midori apareció en una de las ramas del árbol donde supuestamente pretendía estar a solas, dándole una palmadita en el oscuro cabello.

-Quizás tengas razón.

-Claro que la tengo, no deberían pelear por cosas sin importancia.

-...

-La noche será larga, quizás sea hora de que vayas con ella, debemos descansar... recuérdalo.

-Si... por cierto ¿dónde está Mai? No la he visto desde hace un buen rato.

-Miss María está con ella, están dándole mantenimiento a todo el sitio... reforzando la barrera dimensional.

-Pero si hacen eso, se quedarán sin energía y...

-No te preocupes sé que estarán bien... por eso debemos descansar. Aún tenemos que averiguar sobre esa chica, ella tampoco pertenece a este mundo... Pero bueno, como te digo, mejor ir a descansar. –Diciendo esto saltó del árbol para ir a su respectivo remolque mientras Juliet procesaba las palabras. No tardó mucho en bajar y dirigirse nuevamente al dormitorio ahora a oscuras, ahí encontró a Nao recostada en la cama inferior de la litera que compartían; supuso que se encontraba dormida así que intentaría no hacer ruido. Hasta que sintió cómo sujetaba una de sus manos. No necesitaban palabras para entenderse; se recostó a su lado y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo...

_***continuará_


End file.
